Sir Phantom
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Adopted from 'Kixen' in response to a challenge from Ultrablud2. To prevent Arogan from coming back into power Dora goes to hero Danny Phantom for help. In doing so unlocks the Halfa's right for defeating Pariah. The right to rule. How will the rest of Amity and the ghost zone react when they learn of this? Especially when other's want his crown. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left _mostly_ the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The realm of former dark ages

Princess Dora was sitting on her throne. Ever since she freed the kingdom from her evil brother's rule she had been busy working to clean up the mess he made of it. That included getting time moving forward again, making new laws to give equal rights to both genders Etc. Dora was about to finish signing off on the newest anti gender discrimination law when her brother minus his dragon amulet came into the throne room with a smug look on his face.

"Who let you out of your cell? You still have 1,600 more years in there before you have the chance for parole!" Dora asked annoyed with her brother.

"That is just it dear sister, while you maybe of royal ectoplasm like myself, you are still a woman, and since the original laws were made by father himself you can't overturn them without a man! Seeing as you aren't married yet, I can easily take back my rule and the first thing I am going to do is put this kingdom back in the dark ages!" Prince Aragon explained with the same smug look on his face.

Dora didn't look pleased at this development in the least. She had finally gotten the kingdom to start progressing with the rest of the ghost zone, and now because of her father's old laws all the good she did was going to be undone. Trying to find herself a loophole Dora quickly called one of her advisors into the room.

"Isis tell me, is what my brother says true, and if so does the effect happen immediately or is there a time limit?" Dora asked causing Isis to frown.

"Your brother sadly is correct. Even with you as the ruler, you can't change any laws without a man present. Your father made this rule, and since you are still single you don't have to power to do so. However, if you where to get yourself a husband, you could overturn this law for the duration of your ran." Isis answered causing Dora to smile. "However, in order for this to happen you need to be married before your reign is a year old. If you fail to do this, Prince Aragon would become ruler again. Not only that, but since he is a male he wouldn't need to get married to rule without being overthrown." Isis finished causing Dora to frown.

"That means you have less than 5 weeks dear sister. Enjoy your rule while you can, because once you fail dear sister, I will be back in charge and undo all the changes you have made. But don't worry dear sister I won't end you for what you have done to me. I will just give you to the guards. Many of them seem to have some interest in you." Prince Aragon explained causing Dora to shiver at the thought.

"Take him back to his cell! Even though I only have a time limit of 5 weeks I am still the ruler here!" Dora screamed just before the prince spoke up once again.

"There is more dear sister. The person who you marry has to be someone who is stronger than the strongest male here which is myself. Last I checked there is no one in our realm that is a stronger male than me. I will see you in 5 weeks." Prince Aragon said as the guards took him back to his cell leaving her with a dilemma.

_This isn't good. If I lose the throne to my brother all the good I have done will be for naught. Worse of all I will be used as a toy for those guards. How am I going to get save my Kingdom?_ Dora thought to herself worried just before Iris came to her.

"Princess Dora, there is one being I know who is stronger than your brother and he is a male. That would be one who helped you defeat the prince and gain your rule." Iris explained causing Dora to frown.

"While that would be good if it was possible, I don't see how it is possible. Last I saw he was interested in the prince's former bride. Besides next to Desiree and Pandora, I am the oldest female spirit in the ghost zone." Dora explained causing Iris to smile.

"It is also known that he is willing to help those in need, and he is your ally. If anything get him to marry you just long enough to change the laws so you can rule then divorce him. This way the prince doesn't get back in power, you keep ruling the kingdom, It is a win-win." Iris explained causing Dora to actually smile.

"While I wanted my first marriage to be out of love, if it helps me keep this kingdom from going backwards then I will get it a try. Iris make sure the kingdom is safe in my absence." Dora said just before she activated her dragon amulet and flew away from the kingdom.

Amity park

Danny is in a battle with one of his more powerful foes Ember Mclain. Normally this would be an even fight, however there is one factor that is tilting the tide in her favor. Danny sighed as he heard the hypnotized masses chant Ember's name, causing her power to grow even stronger in the process.

"What the matter dipstick? Can't keep up with me? No matter after this I will put you out your misery permanently." Ember said as she struck a chord on her guitar sending a stream of musical skulls at Danny.

Danny gaining mastery over a new ghost power opened two portals one that Ember saw and another that she didn't. The first portal took the attack she launched at him and the second one was right behind her resulting in Ember getting struck down by her own attack. Danny not missing his chance opened a third portal, and while Ember was stunned fired a strong ghost ray sending her through the third portal just before closing all three at the same time. Instantly everyone woke up from Ember's spell, and began chanting Danny's name upon seeing their hero in the sky.

_Good thing I took a lesson from Vlad and practiced with that power before using it on Ember._ Danny thought to himself tired from the fight.

"Danny Phantom we love you!" The masses screamed causing the young phantom to smile.

However that smile was short-lived when Danny's ghost sense went off once again.

"Everyone get out of here now! Another ghost is near, and I don't know if they are hostile!" Danny screamed knowing his chances of winning were slim unless it was the Box ghost.

The masses with the exception of a few followed Danny's command and got out of his way just before the ghost made their presence known.

"Daniel I see you discovered a new ghost power. It is a shame that you won't be able to use it on me!" Vlad said causing Danny's frown to take the form of an upside down Cheshire grin. "Why the long face Daniel? Is it because you know that you are know that you are not only against a superior opponent, but fatigued as well? No matter, once this is done, you will be my obedient son, and I will have Maddie as my queen." Vlad said just before he flew in and struck Danny.

Danny extremely drained is sent flying into a building leaving a Danny Phantom shaped crater in it. It was a miracle that Danny didn't change back to his human form. Paulina the only person who didn't actually run away saw her crush in bad shape and started to shout.

"Come on Danny you beat that fruit loop before, and you can do it again! Don't let that monster have his way!" Paulina screamed.

"Paulina get out of here before it is…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad flew down to where Paulina was, and grabbed her.

"I see you have a thing for this Latina girl Daniel. Personally Samantha would be a better girl for you, but here is the deal. I have no qualms with killing this girl to get what I want. Surrender now, and I will let her live. Refuse and she dies. But either way I will still get what I want. It is your choice Daniel." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"Danny don't do it! Don't surrender to this fruit loop!" Paulina said passionately.

"Sorry Paulina, but I wouldn't be able to…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad got hit in the back with a blaze of blue fire burning his back in the process.

Danny took a look in the direction the fire came from, and to his surprise Dora in her dragon form was right where the fire came from. Vlad feeling the pain from the burn dropped Paulina, causing her to fall to the ground. Danny seeing this created a portal right where Paulina was about to fall causing her to go to another place.

Amity Park Pillow factory

"I would have preferred he saved me like he used to, but when I see him again I will thank him in my own special way." Paulina thought as she got out of the pile of pillows and walked out of the building.

Back with Danny, Dora, and Vlad

"I don't know who you are, but you will pay for interfering with my work as well as burning my back!" Vlad said as he charged Dora only to get hit in the back with an ice beam. Danny used his remaining power to freeze Vlad solid just before he transformed back to his human self and began to plummet to the ground.

Dora seeing Danny was completely out of it flew as fast as she could catching him in the process. Seeing Danny knocked out she flew as fact as she could to her realm with the hopes that he would still exist when she got there.

_Danny please be alive, as you are the only being that I know can help me_. Dora thought to herself as she used her magic amulet to open a door to the ghost zone.

Unknown to Dora, a certain Goth girl and African-American boy wearing a beret watched the entire sense.

"Sam wasn't that the ghost the we helped several months ago?" Tucker asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Tucker that was Dora. While I am glad she helped Danny beat Vlad, why didn't she just take him to his home? I don't know what is up, but something isn't right. We need to find out what is going on, and get Danny back." Sam said as both she and Tucker ran as fast as they could to Fenton works.

Dora realm

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting Vlad, and then passing out." Danny said to no one in general.

"You are in my realm Danny. You did indeed pass out, however I caught you and brought you back here." Dora explained while answering his question.

"Thank you Dora, If it wasn't for you, I might be a slave to that crazy fruit loop right now. I guess that means I owe you one don't I?" Danny said causing the green-skinned princess to smile.

"I guess you do, and I hope you don't mind if I cash in on it now." Dora replied knowing exactly what she wanted. "You see thanks to my pig-headed father even though I am the ruler of this realm, I can lose it all because I am an unmarried woman. For me to change any laws I need to be married to a man, where as a male wouldn't need to be married to change any laws!" Dora replied with disgust and hate.

"I know when these laws were made it was the dark ages, but still that isn't fair in the least. I would hate to see this realm go back to being ruled by your jerk of a brother." Danny replied causing Dora to sigh.

"But there is more to it then that. Not only do I need to get married but I need to be married to someone who can beat the strongest male here which is my brother. None of the men here can beat him in combat." Dora said sadly.

Danny upon hearing this knew exactly where Dora was going with this, so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So let me guess. Since I bested your brother last time you brought me here in the hopes that I would marry you so you can change the laws here?" Danny said causing Dora to shake her head.

"Yes and no. I have no intention of making it a permanent marriage. However, I just need to be with you long enough so I can change the laws of this kingdom. Then afterwards you can go on your way without problem. I never asked you for anything, but I really want to save my kingdom, and this is a last resort for me Danny. So could you please help me out?" Dora begged using her SSE (sad soulful eyes) Tactic.

_I am way too young to be married even if it is for just the sake of changing some laws. But at the same time she did save me from Vlad, I do owe her, and she is doing this to save her kingdom. What kind of good guy would I be to turn down her cry for help?_ Danny said to himself just before he turned to the worried princess.

"Since it isn't permanent, and you are doing this for all the right reasons I will help you out. But only until…"

"Thank you Danny! You don't know how much this means to me. I will be able to save my kingdom now thanks to you." Dora said hugging Danny with all her being causing the young halfa to actually smile at the gesture.

"Remember though this is until the laws are changed so they can't give the kingdom back your brother. Once done our marriage will be null and voided." Danny explained causing Dora to nod.

Unknown to the halfa and dragon ghost one of the few guard loyal to prince Aragon was listening to the entire conversation. Needless to say a frown appeared on his face.

_So that inferior sister thinks she can pull a fast one huh? I need to tell the prince about this._ The guard thought to himself waiting for someone to take his spot on guard duty.

* * *

This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left _mostly_ the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left _mostly_ the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fenton works 1 hour later

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are playing a game of checkers so we won't have to worry about them snooping around. Since it was Dora who took him we know where Danny is." Tucker said explaining the situation.

"It is a good thing she is Danny's ally otherwise who knows what trouble Danny would be in. Ok Tucker, on my mark get set…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Danny came out of the ghost portal just before she could finish it.

"Danny we were just about to go and bring you back here. Thank goodness you are alright." Sam said while hugging her best friend.

"What happened to you, and why did Dora take you to the ghost zone?" Tucker asked equally concerned.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and I can explain it to you." Danny said as he grabbed Sam and Tucker, and flew through the ceiling up into his room.

Danny Room 2 minutes later

"So spill Danny why did Dora take you to her realm after she saved you?" Tucker asked wanting to know the details.

"Dora brought me to her realm to ask for my help once again." Danny started. "It seems that thanks to her father's laws Prince Aragon can take over the kingdom once again." Danny explained causing Sam to get extremely pissed off.

"That sexist self-absorbed jerk can come back to power just because of their father's backwards thinking? What is wrong with the men in that realm?" Sam asked getting more pissed the longer she thought about it. "Danny if you can help Dora keep her kingdom from going backwards you have my support. That realm needs a good ruler, and Prince Aragon isn't what that realm needs!" Sam said encouraging her best friend.

As Sam went on about how men and women were equals, Tucker examined Danny over and noticed a golden amulet with a green eye around Danny's neck and gasped.

"Danny take that thing off now. You have the dragon Amulet around your neck. If you get pissed off you will end up turning into a fire-breathing Dragon!" Tucker explained getting Sam's attention as well.

"Danny, why are you wearing the dragon Amulet for? You remember what that thing did to me and Paulina when we wore it and most our tempers." Sam said making a grab for the Amulet on for Danny to go intangible.

"Sorry Sam no can do. Besides I am not done explaining everything yet. Both of you might want to sit down for this one since when I first heard about it I was taken by surprise as well." Danny stated while Sam and Tucker got comfortable. "The reason why I am wearing this amulet is simple. I am going to have to get married to Dora, and this is part of the ceremony." Danny explained causing both Sam and Tucker to look at him funny.

"Dude if this is an April fool's prank you are not only late, but not funny either." Tucker said with annoyance.

"It isn't a joke. In order for Dora to be able to keep her kingdom the laws need to be rewritten by a man. But not just any man. The man has to be able to beat the strongest male in that dark age realm which was formerly prince Aragon. Since It was shown that I beat him, I am the only one who can take her hand so the laws can be written. Once the laws of the realm are changed, we can go our separate ways, and Dora can rule her realm. So what do you think?" Danny asked curious.

The moment Sam found out that Danny was serious about the temporary marriage proposal to Dora he attitude took a 180 turn.

"Are you nuts Danny? I mean I am all for equality and all, but faking a marriage to get it? Why can't Dora actually find someone she truly loves, who at the same time can best her brother?" Sam asked not liking the idea one bit.

"From what Dora told me there are only three people who ever bested her brother. Me, herself, and her father. Plus last I checked the prince is without his power source so that is out. Lastly the only person I remember Dora showing any interest in would be Tucker which went away the next time she saw him." Danny explained causing Sam frown.

"As much as I hate to say it Sam is right on this one Danny. While I know it is for a good cause, you should find someone else who fit's the bill." Tucker said agreeing with Sam. "But for the sake of helping Dora how long do you have before Aragon get's the throne back?" Tucker asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Dora told me 5 weeks. If it doesn't happen before then Aragon will be free to rule, and with him back in power I have a feeling he will cause a lot of trouble here." Danny explained remember his last fight with the male dragon.

"Danny have you ever heard the saying you can't save everyone? Well as much as I hate to admit it I don't think you can help Dora." Sam said in somewhat down tone.

"Sam what are you talking about? All I have to do is to a temp marriage with Dora until she can change the law. I know how you feel about marriage, but at the same time weren't you the one who always stood up for equality between the genders, and believe that women are just as capable as men?" Danny asked remembering all of Sam's rants and speeches.

"I did say that Danny, But…"

"But nothing Sam, I am the good guy, and if I were to ignore a cry for help from an ally what kind of hero would I be Sam?" Danny explained cutting off Sam.

_Oh great this is going to end very badly at the rate they are going. Sam might kill me for this later, but if I don't do this the worst could happen._ Tucker thought to himself.

"Danny I think Sam has something important to tell you that_** 'can't wait' **_any longer, and if she doesn't say anything it might be something she would _**'regret'**_." Tucker said stressing the words can't wait and regret.

"Shut it Tucker, I have nothing important to say that can't wait any longer! If you want to go through with this crazy idea then by all means go through with it!" Sam hissed drawing a question mark with Danny, and a face palm with Tucker.

_Sam why do you keep doing this to yourself? What is it going to take for you to admit your feelings to Danny since it is obvious that he is oblivious to yours? _Tucker asked himself sighing at the situation.

"Sometimes I don't get you Sam. One minute you are telling me that I need to help Dora out by doing whatever I can, but are against it the moment I mention it would require a temporary marriage to help her." Danny said striking a nerve with Sam.

"I swear you are so clueless that it should be considered a crime! Even Paulina and Dash get it and they are the dimmest people I know!" Sam hissed now striking a nerve with Danny.

"You know Sam I don't know what it is, and to be frank I don't care if you want tell me. I am going to do the right thing, and help out an ally and unless you have a good reason for me to do otherwise I am going to see this through!" Danny said upset causing Tucker off all people to finally say something.

"I have had it up to here with this! Sam since you won't say anything even though I told you several times I will! Dude Sam is acting like this because she has feelings for you beyond that of a friend!" Tucker said causing Sam to glare daggers at him, and throw Danny for a loop.

"Tucker I am so going to kill you for saying that!" Sam hissed causing the formerly speechless Danny to now speak up.

"Sam is this really true? Is it true that you have feeling for me beyond that of a friend?" Danny asked still confused.

Sam went into a thinking pose for a moment, causing both Tucker and Danny to have different thoughts. On Tucker's end he was thinking that Sam would finally do what she should have done months ago and finally he would become the happy 3rd wheel. On Danny's end he was wondering what Sam actually was going to tell him and how he would respond. The wait didn't last long as Sam after dealing with everything finally decided to answer.

"Yes it is true Danny. I have had feelings for you for some time now." Sam finally confessed causing Tucker to smile and Danny to speak up.

"When you say a while how long has this while been?" Danny asked curiously.

"Since we started high school Danny. I don't know how or why it happened but it did." Sam continued causing Danny mind to filling many of the blanks of the past.

"Wow now that I know this a lot of your past actions especially around other girls make a lot of sense now. You know if I wasn't a C student who overlooked the obvious I would have seen it coming from before." Danny said causing Sam to smile.

_Yes he finally understands. I am _not_ letting this chance go to waste. Time to seal the deal._ Sam thought to herself before speaking.

"So Danny now that you know how I feel will you be my boyfriend?" Sam asked hoping for her dreams to come true.

"Sam I am flattered that you want me to be your boyfriend, however I can't do that." Danny said shocking both Sam and Tucker. However, before Sam could go off like grenade Tucker spoke up before her.

"Dude Sam just told you how she felt about you. I know you like her, and she likes you back so why are you rejecting her?" Tucker asked causing Danny to speak up.

"The reason is simple Tucker. While you are right about me liking Sam, I don't like, like her at least not anymore." Danny explained causing Sam's anger to be replaced by a growing sadness. However she kept herself together and continued to speak.

"When was it that you started to like, like me Danny, and when did you stop feeling this way about me?" Sam asked doing her best to keep herself together.

"It was little bit after the second Desiree incident that I started feeling something for you. However it was a little bit after our 4th dealing with Technus that I really started to like you like you." Danny explained. "I didn't say anything to you at the time because I didn't know how you felt about me." Danny explained being completely honest.

"What happened that made you stop liking me like that?" Sam asked still trying to keep everything together.

"To be honest with you Sam, when I started to like, like you but had no clue on about how you truly felt about me at one point was going to actually take the risk and do it. However, before I could do it at first I was approached by that blond senior who graduated last year who in turn asked me out for a date." Danny started causing Sam's mood to go sour.

"Yeah I remember her, that floozy Tara who made even Paulina look plain in comparison. But what does she have with you not liking me like that anymore?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"Your jealousy towards Tara was the cause that made that happen Sam. I was originally going to turn her down even though I knew I could have gotten a date with her easily since she was honest about how she felt to me." Danny explained shocking Tucker and Sam completely.

"Dude you were seriously going to turn down Tara for Sam?" Tucker said voicing his shock.

"If this was a year back I would have went out with her without a second thought since I had no clue about how I felt about Sam back then. However, since I wanted to confess how I felt to Sam at the time it was a very easy decision to come up with. Now where was I? Ah yes however, before I could do that you let your jealously get the better of you which Tara saw at the time scared her away. It left me wondering what would happen is any other female that was pretty or popular came up to me and spoke to me like Tara did if we started dating. It also left me wondering what would happen if one of my female fans kissed me in hero mode and you saw it while we were dating." Danny explained.

"Danny since you know the truth now you must know that my jealous side only comes out when you overlook me for someone else." Sam tried to explain hoping she could sway Danny.

"It also came out whenever anyone would kiss me while I was in hero mode. Believe it or not Sam while I can tell females not to hit or kiss on Danny Fenton and most of the time they will respect that. Danny Phantom is another story Sam. We both know that most of those girls or even grown women who kissed me with the exception of Paulina kissed me as a thank you for saving their lives. Yet each any every time when it happened and you witnessed it I noticed your face become similar to the way you looked when I spoke with Tara. How could I be with someone who I feel won't trust me in these situations? It leaves me to believe that we seriously wouldn't work out due to this issue as we would be arguing over woman either trying to hit on me or give me thank you for saving their lives." Danny explained being as honest as he could.

_He feels that he couldn't trust me in situations like that if we were dating?_ Sam thought to herself just as the tears of sorrow began to come out of her eyes.

Within seconds the waterworks that Sam would normally keep shut tight came out full storm. Danny watched as Sam's black mascara began to run due to her tears just before she put her hands over her face. Danny seeing Sam crying her eyes out did the one thing he could think of which was attempt to hug Sam only for her to reject his gesture.

"Don't touch me Danny! I hate you so much right now!" Sam said with her face looking a mess from her running mascara. "In fact Danny I don't ever want to see you again! Go marry Dora for all I care!" Sam said in a hurt tone as she ran out of Danny's room with her hands covering her face.

Danny attempted to chase after her only for Tucker to stop him at the last-minute.

"No dude Sam is upset right now, and since you are the cause of her pain I doubt you will be able to ease her pain. I think it would be best to let her cool down a bit before talking to her again." Tucker explained causing Danny to frown.

"Do me a favor and keep me updated on Sam Tuck. Even if you revealed her biggest secret she should hate you less than she does me now." Danny said just before a Pregnant pause. "Oh and Tucker thank you for giving me a clue." Danny said just before the Amulet Danny wore began to glow.

Within seconds the eye of the amulet Danny wore began to open and a light came out of it that projected against the wall. Seconds later an image of Dora came out of the amulet. Danny and Tucker both instantly blushed at the image they saw. Dora at the moment wasn't wearing her normal middle ages dress or even her human attire. She was wearing a sleeveless Lavender nightgown that fit her frame like a glove and showed off all her womanly curves in all the right places. Dora who was aware of this smiled since she know knew that she still could be appealing. However, this disappeared after short period when she remembered the real reason why she called.

"Danny I hope I didn't call you at a bad time, but I need to talk with you about something important that." Dora said in a desperate tone.

"Ok Dora, shoot tell me what is it that is so important." Danny said only for Dora to shake her head.

"I am sorry but I need to speak with you in person about this. Speaking through our amulet's like this won't do for this." Dora explained in the same desperate tone.

Upon hearing this Danny began to glow green, and within seconds an exact clone of him appeared right next to him surprising both Tucker and Dora.

"When did you master cloning yourself Danny?" Tucker asked in a curious tone.

"A little while after fighting Vortex for the first time. As for why I made this clone I need you to ask as me until I get back. I can't have my parents wondering where I am and getting suspicious." Danny explained just before the amulet around his neck began to glow and within seconds the original Danny disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

This story was adopted by me from 'Kixen' who was challenged by 'Ultrablud2'. This chapter I left _mostly_ the same minus the Italics. It's confusing trying to guess their thoughts.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

* * *

Alright people! This chapter is where I come in. The first two chapters were the original works of 'Kixen', minus a few alterations. From here on out, this is where I make the story mine. If you notice a sudden road or personality change, it's because the story is heading in a different direction.

I know you all are out there, please review! Even if it's just a small 'I like it' that's all I need. I work for those reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Danny phantom appeared in a puff of black smoke. A little dizzy, but fine. Once his head cleared, he was able to look around.

"Where-?"

"Sir Phantom!" He turned to the voice.

There was Princess Dora, still dressed in her nightgown. The halfa proved he could still blush without blood in his veins.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I apologize for calling you at such a time." She began. "But it's urgent."

"This time, it's not that late." Danny stated.

"Time moves differently in the Ghost Zone." Dora stated. "While it could be noon in the human realm, it could be 3 A.M or P.M in different parts of the Zone."

_That would explain her outfit._ Danny thought.

"So, what was so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked straight to business.

"Follow me."

He followed her into the throne room filled with medieval ghosts from the kingdom. On the throne sat an older looking Aragon minus a few differences. This ghost carried an air of power that trumped the Prince's.

"Who-"

"Sir Phantom." She spoke with her head low, cutting him off. "May I introduce to you, King Drac, the true ruler of this kingdom...and my father."

* * *

"Can't believe he turned me down!" Sam wailed.

Tucker just silently rolled his eyes. After he had left clone Danny, he had went to find Sam. He found her raving in anger instead of sadness as he had expected. That was twenty minutes ago and she showed no signs of stopping.

"He had a point you know." Tucker stated "Besides, you had your chance, several in fact."

"So has he!" She countered.

"True, but he was clueless." Tucker stated. "What's your excuse, pride?"

"After all we've been through!" She stated. "We have such history together and he wants to throw it all away!"

"Says who?" Tucker asked. "_He_ still wants to be your friend but _you_ ran away."

The goth just turned and glared her techno-geek friend into silence. When he was sufficiently quite, she tried to continued her ranting and raving but they fell short.

"You're right." Sam admitted. "He probably hates me now."

"Hey, you said we had history." Tucker informed. "You think one fight will ruin all we have?"

"It has before." She answered. "Several times in fact."

"True." He admits. "But we _always_ come back and always will, we'll always be together."

"Just not the way I expected."

"Or everyone else." Tucker stated. "A lot of people will be upset when they hear they lost the bet."

"...What?" Sam asked with growing rage.

_I can't believe I just said that!_ Tucker thought. _Please, anyone out there, end this!_

The prayer was answered in the form of an axe crashing into the ground between the two. The wielder was the Executioner ghost from the Aragon kingdom.

"Yes!" Tucker cried in joy. "Wait, no!"

"By order of the rightful ruler, you are to come to the Aragon kingdom!" He declared.

"Listen here you, we'll-!" Sam was silenced by Tucker placing a hand over her mouth.

"Be coming along peacefully!" The techno-geek cut in.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sam hissed.

"He's taking us to Dora's kingdom where Danny is." Tucker answered. "Danny + You apologizing = Friends."

Sam glared again but eventually relented to Tucker's logic. The Executioner ghost grabbed them both by their backs and flew off into the nearest portal.

* * *

"This is the one you've chosen?" The King asked with little emotion.

"Yes father." She answered with her head low.

The king made his way to Danny and snatched the amulet from around the halfa.

"You have not earned this." The king hissed.

Danny glared at the king but kept his cool.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked the Princess, but she didn't speak.

"Ah, they have arrived." The King spoke as he turned his head up.

Danny turned to the ceiling window where the others where facing. In flew a ghost carrying his friends Tucker and Sam.

"What's going on!" Sam demanded.

The dragon turned to her and glared, silencing her.

"What's going on is that you _humans_ and your _halfa_ ally have insulted the way of this kingdom." The king declared. "And my own children have insulted _me_!"

"Father I-"

"Silence!" He ordered. "I know all about your plan with the halfa."

"Hey, if it wasn't for your misogynistic ways, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Sam stated. "You wanting to keep this kingdom in the dark ages-!"

She was silenced by the king's roar. His body began transforming into that of a dragons.

Everyone took a step back to get a look at this creature before him.

He was a black dragon of titanic size. He had a pale blue-white iris, the color of a high mountain glacier. He was twice as large as Prince Aragon and had spikes as thick as tree trunks.

"My son wanting the dark ages and my daughter wanting progress means nothing." He stated. "It's the trickery they are attempting, using my words-my _laws_ to harm each other! I care not for _how_ my children rule." He stated. "But I care for mine and my families _honor_!"

"If he doesn't like how they work, then he'd hate to meet a politician." Tucker joked, but was met with a boot to his knee. "Why are we here?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know why _you're_ here." He stated. "I sent for _her_." He motioned to Sam. "The source of all this."

"Me?" She asked in shock.

"My son's desire for you and your silver tongue to change my daughter." He informs.

Danny decided to place himself between Sam and the dragon.

"Look, whatever problem you have with Sam can be taken up with me." Danny stated protectively.

"Fine, you halfa and this human shall be imprisoned in the dungeon." He declared. "Guards!"

Many of the ghost soldiers jumped into action at the king's command. Each brandishing a weapon or materializing their powers.

Danny prepared to fight them.

"No Sir Phantom!" Dora cried.

Danny took a look at her and understood.

He was more powerful than most of the ghost there. Thought they had the advantage in numbers and he was still at half his power, with his clone being at home. The father was an unknown variable and the most dangerous. Though from how his children acted, he was more powerful than them.

They needed to make a tactical surrender.

* * *

They had been imprisoned together in the some dungeon. The good news was the bars were ghost proof but not human proof, meaning they could move through them.

But before that, they needed a plan.

"This is a first." Tucker stated. "I've never been in a dungeon."

"I have." Sam stated.

"Does Walker's prison count?" Danny asked.

There was a moment of very awkward silence as both Danny and Sam tried to avoid the other's eye contact. Tucker, who had had enough of them decided to cough into his hand.

This caught both their attentions.

"Sam." Danny began.

"I'm sorry." She cut in. "I was being a bad friend, selfish and childish..." She paled. "I was being Paulina!" She gagged. "Talk about hypocritical."

"You're not totally in the wrong." Danny stated. "I could have let you down easier. Friends?" Danny asked.

"The best." She answered.

"And it's all thanks to me!" Tucker stated happily.

"Really?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah." Sam admitted embarrassed. "He was...serious."

"You bet I was." Tucker stated smugly.

"Bet?" Sam mumbled. "That's right! What about that bet!?"

"I uh...I think we should focus on the fact that we're trapped in a dungeon." Tucker stated frantically.

"He's right." Danny agreed.

"Let's walk out and kick some dragon booty!" Tucker .

"Wouldn't work." Danny stated. "The father knows about the fake marriage, even if I beat him, the wedding plan wouldn't mean a thing."

"Men." Sam moaned with a roll of her eyes before they widened. "Men!" Tucker and Danny shared a confused look. "Oh you prideful creatures just gave me the clue to victory." Sam stated.

"You're losing us." Tucker stated.

"Pride, if we make a public challenge, then he'd have to accept or be labeled a coward."

"And the dragon that was twice his size?" Tucker asked.

"He might actually work to our advantage." Sam smirked.

* * *

The now restored Prince sat on his thrown, relishing in it's familiarity.

Before him was his sister, bound in shackles and covered in bruises. Ever since he had reclaimed his position, he had made a public display of his sisters place.

"Submit to me sister." He ordered. "End this farce of a rebellion."

Even though he had defeated her, she still stood defiantly. Refusing to give in to his command. It aggravated him to no end that the little sister who knew her place was gone. Now he had to deal with this..._feminist_!

"The only farce here is your farce of a rule!" Dora spat on his boot. "You who went running to daddy when his little sister bested him. You are not fit to rule."

The comment earned her a smack that knocked her to the ground. A split on her lip and ecto-plasm dripping.

Prince Aarogon turned to the people in his court.

"Does anyone else think I am unfit to rule?!" He asked loudly. "Is there anyone who will challenge me?!"

"I will!"

All eyes turned to the speaker in awe. There was Danny Phantom, free of his imprisonment and standing boldly in front of the court. His friends standing closely beside him, ready for anything.

"What?"

"Well, not you." Danny stated as he turned away from the son. "I challenge _you_ King Drac to single combat for the right to rule!"

Everyone in the room went dead silent at the declaration, no pun intended. All eyes turned to the halfa in a mix of shock and awe. Even the dragon children couldn't understand it.

"And who are _you_ to challenge _me_?!" He asked angrily. "The ruler of this realm! You are a nobody!"

"Not true!" Dora shouted. "He is-"

"Silence!" Her brother shouted as he struck her.

"I, uh..." Danny paused, not thinking this part through.

"He's Danny Phantom!" Sam declared. "One of only three halfa's and Knighted by your daughter after defeating your son. Leader of the Far frozen and protector of Amity Park." She continued. "He alone defeated Pariah Dark in single combat while all others ran away in fear."

Everyone was silent as Sam spoke.

"You defeated Pariah Dark in _single_ combat?" The King asked in shock. "Then I..." There was a pause as he looked around. "I accept on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We battle on my terms." He stated. "I am wagering my kingdom, so you wager her!" He pointed to Sam.

"Me?!" She asked in shock.

"Her?!"

"This whole mess started over her." He stated. "It's only fair it ends with her as well."

"What are the conditions?" Sam asked bravely.

"Sam!" Her friends cried.

"Should he fail, you will stay here." The King declared. "Not as the bride my son wanted, but as a simple slave under his foot."

"Accepted." Sam stated.

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

This wasn't part of there plan! He was supposed to fight and try to win, but a wager! That was never conceived!

_What was Sam thinking?!_ Danny thought.

The doubt started sinking in.

What if he messed up, he would be condemning one of his closest friends.

"Danny."

He would be ruining her, his friend! Could he really go through with this?

"Danny."

Maybe he should-

"Danny!" Sam snapped.

"Wha-" He had spaced out.

"Go in there and beat the overgrown lizard." She ordered. "This kingdom needs you and I don't want to be a slave!"

Danny nodded blankly before running to do as told.

"Do you think volunteering like that was a good idea?" Tucker asked.

"Danny always does best under pressure." Sam stated.

* * *

Danny stood in a ready position, waiting for the dragon to make the first move.

He had to be at his best, this was too serious. There was no time to be witty or cute, too much was on the line. An entire kingdom as well as the life of one of his dearest friends.

The halfa flew up and around the dragon, firing ecto-beams towards the collosal dragon while staying out of reach. Because of his large size, he was unable to evade them, but they were nothing more than an irritation to his scales.

In a quick motion, the tail caught Danny by surprise and knocked the halfa into the ceiling.

_That blow was heavy!_ Danny thought. _Can't take too many of those._

He needed to be smart, he needed a plan.

He duplicated himself into two and had the clone sat back.

He flew forward and concentrated his power, causing his eyes to turn blue. Using his ice powers, he formed a large club like weapon.

King Drac threw his claws out and attempted to grab Phantom, but the smaller ghost was fast. He swung the club hard enough to shatter it against the dragons face. The blow stunned the dragon long enough for Danny to fire off a few ecto blasts, but they were ineffective.

The dragon just struck his claw out and swatted Phantom away.

With Drac distracted, the clone began raining a barrage of ice shards at the dragon. Once again, they were nothing but an irritation as they shattered on his hide.

"This is the one that sealed Pariah away?" King Drac asked in disappointment.

He lunged at the duplicate and caught him inside his mouth. There was a bit of a struggle as the duplicate fought to keep the dragon's mouth open. There was a flash before the dragon burned the clone away in a furnace fueled roar.

_No choice!_ Danny thought.

He took a deep breath an unleashed his strongest attack. The Ghostly wail.

The entire castle shook under the force of the attack. King Drac, who took the blunt of the blow in a direct hit was thrown back, his massive form doing nothing to ground him. It only serve to knock him against a pillar and cause the entire wall to fall upon him.

Soon the attack began to stop as Danny fell to his knees and reverted back to human form. It may have been his most powerful attack, but it also left him at his weakest afterwards.

"Well, I think tha-"

Whatever Danny was about to say was silenced by the sound of falling rocks. He paled as the dragon began to rise from the rubble.

Unscathed.

"Well I am finally impressed." Drac said. "But I guess that's it."

He grabbed the exhausted Danny with his large claws. For some reason the halfa couldn't phase through the titanic dragon's grip.

The dragon didn't hesitate to add pressure to the now human Danny. He could have crushed the powerless Phantom in an instant and ended the whole battle, but he didn't. Slowly, so painfully slow, he began squeezing the life out of Danny.

Danny was beginning to lose all sense of coherence from the pain. The last things that passed through his mind were that fact that he was failing a lot of souls and four simple words. _I need...more...power! _Then the halfa knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

"_Pathetic._"

The words snapped the halfa back into consciousness, or some form of it. He was no longer in the dragons powerful grip, he wasn't anywhere.

"The void." He spoke. "Am I dead?"

"_As if we'd allow you such a pathetic death._"

There was that voice again...but different. Something about this one was off compared to the other, but exactly the same.

"Who's there?" He asked. "Where am I?"

_"We are the source of your strength and very life."_

Danny had no idea what the voices where talking about. He had no idea of where he was, but this...place was doing something to his mind. His life. Was he dieing?

"_Do you wish to die?_"

What kind of question was that? Of course he didn't want to die.

"_Then stand and fight._"

He couldn't, he was beaten.

_"You are not beaten."_

_"You still live."_

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he scanned the nothingness. "Why can't I see you?"

_"You look in the wrong places."_

Danny noticed the sudden flicker of green coming from two different directions. One from his side and the other from above him. Looking above, he noticed a weight on his head. A similar weight was on one of his fingers.

"These are the-!"

_"Crown of Fire..."_

_"...And Ring of Rage."_

"But how, I sealed the Ring with Pariah and lost his the Crown."

_"When you defeated Pariah, you inherited the right."_

_"Do you accept?"_

"Accept what?" Danny asked.

_"The power."_

_"The price."_

Danny knew two things about power, two things he had learned the hard way. One from Pariah and the other from his own experience. The first that power always came with a price, no matter how strong or weak. There was always a price. And the second was that it was a burden.

"I accept." The halfa answered.

The burden of power was nothing new to him. And the price, he'd pay it, not matter how harsh it was. He had too much riding on this duel. The fate of too many ghost, as well as his friends, where on his shoulders.

_"Stand and conquer!"_

* * *

They all watched as the halfa seemed to lose conscious as the giant dragon squeezed the remaining life from his body. For a few long, grueling moments, it seemed that it was over and all was it happened, Danny's mind came back to them, but he seemed out of focus.

A green haze-like flame seemed to expel from the halfa, life mist from dry ice. Just as it did, King Drac roared in pain and released Danny as if the Halfa had burned him.

Danny never his the ground, catching himself mid-fall with his flight powers. The halfa corrected himself and looked around at everything and everyone, but something was wrong. It seemed as if he was out of sinc with the rest of the world. Like a man trying to comprehend reality while in a dream.

Around his waist appeared to rings, but not like his usual white ones. These rings where as green as his eyes. As they traveled his body and changed him, it was into a new form.

There was no hazmat suit.

Instead, it seemed his outfit was made from the richest of black silk. His shoes and gloves looked like freshly forged white gauntlets and boots. On his shoulders was a black cape with with a white inner lining, held together by a green chain. On the back of it was his trademark 'DP' insignia.

The biggest change of all where in his eyes. They came back into focus with a larger sense of clarity than the halfa ever had. Then there was the color, his eyes were no longer neon, but a shade of green that matched the depths of the Ghost Zone.

But the biggest _shock_ of all where his new accessories. One Phantom's head was the Crown of Fire, burning in all it's glory. On his finger was the Ring of Rage, looking as maleficent as always.

"Submit." Danny ordered.

It was a simple command, though not like one Danny would make. His words held a power that could bend mountains.

All where shocked by the sudden change.

The dragon, King Drac seemed to have lost his voice because he could do nothing more than roar. That didn't take peoples notice away from the fact that he was shaking. From fear or just sound vibrations, no one would know.

Danny simply raised his hand and blasted the dragon.

The ghost that had just shrugged off the Ghostly Wail couldn't do the same to this blast. He was completely consumed by the sheer power of the attack. It slammed into him with enough force to uproot him and send him through the castle wall.

When Danny relented, Drac did not get back up.

Danny walked towards the downed ghost slowly, Each of his deliberate steps echoed in the silent castle.

Once he reached the downed king, he tore the trinket from the fallen king. This changed the ghost dragon back into his human form.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He states.

Then he collapsed.

* * *

**Review.**

**Sorry for the wait. Making this without going off track was a challenge. ****Now that I added this chapter, updates should be quicker and easier.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 4**

"Come one Danny, say something." His friends begged.

"Your majesty, please speak." Princess Dora begged.

Ever since he defeated King Drac a few hours ago, Danny seemed to have entered a daze of some kind. He wouldn't speak or even move. The halfa just stared straight, as if he was searching for something.

"Why won't he say anything?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Because you're asking the wrong questions." A monotone voice spoke.

"Clockwork!?" All, minus Danny, spoke in shock.

It wasn't often that the ghost Master of Time left his domain. When he did, it was always a sign that something tremendous was going to happen. Usually shaking the foundations of reality.

"Greetings." He returned.

"What do you mean we're asking the wrong questions?" Sam asked.

The Time ghost made his way towards Danny and spoke in a rare tone of kindness. "Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it child?"

Finally Danny began to come back into focus. He turned his attention back to the ghost of Time, barely aware of the other's in the room.

"Yes, it truly is." He answered.

"But that's not the problem is it?" C.W asked. "It's how you will use it."

"What are you two going on about?" Tucker asked.

Danny turned to his human friends and they flinched from his gaze. It wasn't filled with any negative emotions, but definitely nothing positive. It just..._was_, filled with intensity.

"The Crown." Danny answered in a whisper. "The power."

"So you had great power, it's not the fist time." Sam spoke. "Remember the Ecto-suite or the Reality Gauntlet?"

"This was different." He answered.

"How so?" Dora asked in awe.

"It was like...a star." He stated. "An entire star...on my head."

"A star?"

"A star going supernova." Danny added. "Expanding all around and through me."

"That's amazing." Sam stated.

"No, it's not." Danny whispered. "It felt that trying to move would be impossible, yet with each movement I felt I could crush a mountain with my bear hands."

"Whoa." Tucker murmured.

"I felt as if I couldn't contain it."

"Then how did you?"

"The same way I got t-the Crown and Ring." Danny whispered.

It had occurred to them that they had never wondered how he got it. Only Dora seemed to understand what was going on.

"Because he is worthy." C.W stated. "It's not the amount of power bothering you is it, it's the burden that comes with it."

"The burden of a King." Dora stated in ever growing awe before dropping to the ground. "My lord!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Danny may be the new king of this kingdom, but you're his Queen, his equal!"

"No, Danny is the sole ruler of Aaragon." C.W stated. "He defeated the King and so all those in the previous line are null, like any conquered Kingdom."

"But Dora..."

"Is the daughter of a defeated King." C.W stated. "Only one way for her to become the ruler of her people again."

"They have to marry." Sam stated bitterly. "That was the whole reason we got into this mess, now it's the reason we can't get out!"

"Kind of, ghost laws are different." C.W stated. "Dora and Danny's plan would have failed anyway, Ghost don't have divorces. Many just pair up over time and let things rest as is. Marriage is for true love, no matter how rare."

"So Danny is stuck as the King of Aarogon?" Tucker asked.

"Not just here." C.W stated.

The Time ghost waved his staff in the air and a window appeared, a Time Window. It showed both Danny and King Drac, mere moments before their duel.

_"I challenge you King Drac to single combat for the right to rule!"_

"What he did was challenge the king as an equal." C.W stated. "To do so, Danny _must _be his equal. That in term released the power that lay dormant after his defeating of Pariah."

"So basically..." Tucker trailed off.

"All hail Danny Phantom!" C.W spoke loudly. "The King of all ghosts!"

"Wait, if Danny is the new Ghost King, can't he just give this place to Dora?" Tucker asked.

"I can't just give ghosts away Tucker!" Danny snapped. "They aren't objects, they have their own lives and objectives!"

Tucker lowered his head in shame. Though Clockwork and Dora smiled at the halfa's words.

"This is great!" Sam stated happily. "With this power, you can help the Ghost Zone."

"When has us having more power ever been a good thing?" Danny asked.

Whenever the members Team Phantom or those around them gain power, it usually goes down hill. Danny will, unintentionally, let his abilities go to his head. Tucker himself has been corrupted by power twice. Even Sam, even if indirectly, has been on the bad end of power.

"Technically, Danny is the Prince of all Ghosts." C.W stated. "He still needs to fully accept the Crown to become the king. Even now he rejects it out of fear instead of embracing it."

"Too much power always goes bad for us." Danny mumbled.

"But you always pull through, stronger and closer than ever." C.W informed.

"Power doesn't corrupt people, people corrupt power." C.W stated.

"Edmund Burke?" Sam questioned.

"William Gaddis." He corrected.

"He's right your majesty." Dora spoke. "Many people of great power are still kind, such as your allies in the Far Frozen."

"You know about them?"

"Sir Frostbite is very...vocal about you." The Princess smiled. "Oh Great one."

"Someone else should wear the crown." Danny spoke.

"Who better than you Danny?" Sam asked. "You beat the previous King. You've changed the future from being destroyed. You stopped a madman from controlling reality! Always overcoming the impossible! You Danny, _You_ are the best candidate."

"Who's better than a hero?" Tucker asked. "You protect Amity every day and night, sacrificing your health and future. Yet you never ask for anything in return when everyone should be kissing your backside."

"Your majesty." Dora spoke.

"Please, don't call me that." He nearly begged.

She nodded. "Allow me to show you what you saved."

Princess Dora pulled back a curtain that opened onto a balcony. Danny, still a bit wobbly, made his way towards it to see the Kingdom.

He saw the castle being rebuilt by the gho-by the citizens. The Kingdom was untouched by the battle. It was a cliche for an old times 'Nights and dragons' fairy tale, yet real.

So young, yet so old. So much...potential.

"This...is my Kingdom?" Danny asked.

The halfa felt a small pair of cool hands slide into his. Turning, he saw that it was Princess Dora, smiling shyly at him.

"If you want." The Princess spoke.

He smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Princess-No, Queen Dora." He began. "I don't exactly know much about ruling a Kingdom or...leading people."

"But." She urged.

"I...like you." He admitted with a blush. "You are kind and a fair ruler from what I've seen and I _won't_ take your Kingdom from you. You could teach me so much about ruling and other things related to it that I don't know."

"It would be my honor." She spoke with a smile.

"I can't say I want to be your husband, we only just started having full conversations a few days ago, but..." He began fidgeting as he spoke. "Will you go on a date with me?" The halfa asked.

Sam watched this and felt a spark of anger and jealousy flow through her. She attempted to take a step forward but was stopped by Tucker placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, but relented. She had her chance and blew it, she would...resign with dignity.

She wouldn't be bitter either...too much. These were her friends.

"Lovebirds." She spoke.

Both Queen Dora and Danny blushed from the nick-name, but didn't pull apart.

"Date?" The Queen asked. "If that means you wish to court me, then I would be honored. We can have one as we explore...our Kingdom."

* * *

Danny and his friends moved through the Kingdom in wonder.

Everywhere they went, ghosts where looking at them in awe.

A young ghost, by appearance at least, came up to team phantom and Dora. The child was dressed in tattered clothing and was bear footed. She held up a green ecto-apple, ghost food, for him.

"An offering my King." She spoke sweetly. "I grew it myself."

This was...new. Usually he had to deal with crazed people either trying to kill him, dissect him, or crazed fans. Honestly, he didn't know what was worse. But this...it was...different.

Danny looked over his shoulder at Dora. She gave him a warm smile and a nod of encouragement. He took the apple and took a large bit from it. It was sweetest and juiciest apple he had ever had.

"Delicious." He stated.

The ghost child smiled brightly at the praise.

Danny reached into his suite only to pause. He had no money and what he would have had was human money. Do ghosts accept the currency of the living?

As if reading his mind, Dora pulled out a small coin and handed it to the child. Her eyes widened with excitement as she took it with shaky was an Obol coin, basically a coin of the dead.

"T-Thank you Princess Dora!" She stated.

"Queen Dora." Danny stated before turning towards the crowd. "I name her Queen Dora!"

The ghosts all cheered at Danny's declaration.

"That mean's it's time to celebrate!" Tucker shouted as he walked off. "Oh Ladies in waiting!"

And celebrate they did.

Danny, not needing to go hunt ghosts or make some excuse or...rush in general, was able to relax. As well as being appreciated, not just adored for his 'Hero' standing, but adored for what he did.

Sam was able to inform many of the citizens of their potential. Going as far as to get a make-shift soap box.

Tucker was in Heaven. He was surrounded by many of the beautiful women, ghost or not, who actually admired him! And food, it seems that most of their food was meat, from some ghost animal yes, but meat!

But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Team Phantom made their way towards the Fenton portal. They had finished their celebration with vigor!

"Man, those medieval ghost know how to party!" Tucker stated as he let loose a belch.

"They have plenty of reason to do so." Sam stated. "The fall of a bad ruler and rise of a good one will do that to you."

"Danny, a word before you go." C.W stated as he appeared.

Danny paused before motioning for his friends to continue on without him. Hesitantly, they left.

"Clockwork." He urged.

"I am sorry, but I must give you a few bad news."

Danny mentally prepared himself for the upcoming information. No doubt it wouldn't be enough if C.W. didn't like what would be telling him.

"I'm ready."

The Time Ghost held out the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage to him. Danny backed up at the sight of the powerful items.

"I stated that you where the Ghost Prince." C.W stated as he placed the Ring on the Halfa's finger. "There are some things you need to be aware of should you accept the Crown."

"As a Prince, you can still be challenged just as you did Aaragon's King, you have to accept all challenges for the thrown, but only once per ghost in a one on one fight. Anything such as interference on either side is a forfeit. You'll have access to a great deal more abilities than you ever thought and more power, but not all." C.W stated. "But over time, the more you use them, the more you will be influenced and drawn to your throne."

"As King?" Danny asked, trying to swallow a knot.

"As King, you don't have to accept the challenges, Pariah only did so with you out of both respect and arrogance." C.W stated. "But you will be bound here, just as Pariah was."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a hint of worry.

There was a pause before Clockwork spoke. It was short, but if a ghost of _Time_ had to pause, he knew it would be intense information.

"Danny, a King does not leave his Kingdom... and only a ghost can truly stay here and rule." C.W. informed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"One last thing." C.W stated. "A bit of advice."

If he was giving him advice, Danny knew it would be unwise not to heed it.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping

"What does it mean to be a King?" The Time ghost raised his left hand stopping him. "Don't answer now. The type of ruler you are will reflect off of you as well as the Ring and Crown."

"Pariah had all that raw power." Danny stated. "What did that mean for him?"

"You tell me."

"...He was a conquer."

"Yes, now what of you?" Instead of waiting for a response, Clockwork left.

Danny would have answered on the spot, but Clockwork knew that. If he left, that meant it wasn't the right answer.

_What does it mean to be a King?_

* * *

**Review.**

**Sorry for the wait. I am _not_ sorry to tell you that Danny/Dora will not be a love at first sight, they will have to work for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 5**

Danny and his friends exited the portal. Though the humans were still in the after glow of their party, the halfa was conflicted. It was beginning to bring down his friends.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Danny lied.

"...Fine."

They decided not to push the issue, they were having such a good time. No reason to ruin it by being a little nosy.

"You guys want a lift home?" He offered.

"Yeah." They answered as one.

By lift home, Danny meant flying. It was something that they all enjoyed, but rarely did because of obvious reasons.

Grabbing his friends, he turned them both intagiable and invisible before flying through the ceiling. He never bothered to change into his ghost form. Once they were in the sky, an idea struck him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, noticing his look of concentration.

In an instant, the human friends were pulled apart as the halfa became two.

"Why duplication?" Tucker asked.

"One, it saves time." Danny answered. "Two, it's kinda cool. And three, I need to talk privately."

Without anything else to say, the halfa and his duplicate took off in different directions.

* * *

"So..." Danny began, unsure of what to say.

"So..." Sam returned with mutual feelings.

"I'm sorry!" They say as one. "Why are you sorry?!"

"I'll go first." Danny offered.

"Haven't you ever heard of being chivalrous?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"This _is_ the twenty-first century." He replied with a smirk. "Though I kind of miss the fifteenth."

"Same here." Sam agreed. "They had more environmentally friendly equipment."

"There stuff was...primitive." Danny stated, not wanting to sound offensive. "But they have so much potential."

"And with you leading them, they can take a different route, one that will be better." Sam assured.

"Maybe." Danny muttered. "...I'm sorry about how I handled things with you."

"No Danny, I'm to blame." Sam sighed. "I know I have a bit of a jealous streak..."

"A bit?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Okay, humongous one." She caved. "But I-We've been together so long that I-I..."

"Assumed we were meant to be?" Danny asked gaining a nod. "Me too, for a while but..."

"You just can't force something to work." Sam stated in acceptance. "So friends?"

"The best."

* * *

"Dude, you going to tell me why you wanted to split up?" Tucker asked. "You said it's to save time, but _~Time is on your side! Yes it is!_"

Tucker had hoped that the song-joke would lighten his friend up, and he was not disappointed.

"I don't think Clockwork would like you mixing him with a joke involving a Rolling Stones' song." Danny stated over his chuckle.

"Too late."

"Please tell me that wasn't a pun." Danny begged.

"Spill already."

Danny sighed before answering. "I'm worried."

"We know you're worried about being a King an-"

"Not just that." Danny cut in. "I mean, there's a few conditions Clockwork mentioned and all." He stated, but did not elaborate. "But what if..."

"Let me stop you right there." Tucker spoke. "How does Clockwork work?"

Danny was confused at the question, but answered as best he could.

"Well, he tries to stay neutral, but he always works for the best outcome." Danny stated.

"Exactly." Tucker agreed. "Now, he didn't go and challenge you for the crown when we all know he could beat you seven ways to Sunday."

"Hey!" Danny shouted indignantly.

"You think I'm wrong?" Tucker asked.

Danny didn't answer, mainly because he knew Clockwork was more than likely watching. The Time ghost knew everything after all. From his friends smirk, he was aware of that too.

"What's your point?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"If Clockwork, an all knowing ghost, decided that you are the best choice." Tucker began. "Then you. Are. The. _Best_. Choice."

"Well..."

"All knowing ghost." Tucker repeated.

The halfa stayed silent as he contemplated his friends words. He was right and Danny knew it.

"Speaking of Clockwork, he gave me some advice to give to you." Danny stated.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Get a second job, people will be collecting soon." Danny quoted before glaring at his friend. "Care to explain?"

"...Don't drop me."

* * *

With his friends safely at home, Danny and his duplicate met up. Once they became one, the shared in each other's memory.

He smiled.

His friendship was still going strong with Sam. It'll only get stronger, as it always does after an obstacle.

Tucker had given him some words of advice that also renewed his confidence in himself. Sam was right, he was good when he was serious. Though it was pretty strange.

_Where would I be without those guys?_ He asked himself. Well, if he had anything to say about it, he will never find out. _Oh wait, I do have a say in it._ Danny thought with a chuckle. _I'm a...Prince._

He may not particularly like the whole situation, but that was no reason he should let it drag him down.

For now, he was the ghost Prince.

And every Prince needed his advisers.

* * *

In the far reaches of the Ghost Zone, there lives a ghost of time. Clockwork, The Master of Time.

He could see everything, he knew everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. It was his duty to keep time on a straight path, minus a few twists for the better.

With a single word from this ghost, the very time steam could be turned in any direction of his choosing.

Right now, this powerful ghost was annoyed.

"Clockwork!" An Observant spoke. "You know why-"

"You're here, yes." The time ghost cut in.

"We need you to-"

"Do work you refuse to." He stated.

"You assured us that the Ghost King would never rise!"

"And he's not, Pariah is sleeping soundly." C.W smirked. "I never said anything of a new King arising."

"Enough of your cryptic games!" One of the Observants snapped. "We demand-!"

"You do not demand anything of me!" Clockwork stated in a rare display of anger. "Only one has the right to demand of me, and even _that_ is with respect!"

"But he is not here." One of the Observants stated. "He sleeps forever."

"I do not speak of the fallen king." Clockwork. "I speak of the rising one."

"Ah yes, the boy." One of the Observants stated. "You've taken quite the shine to him." He hinted.

"Why shouldn't I, he's important." C.W stated to the first before turning away from the ghosts.

"You can't be serious in your claim!" Another stated outraged.

"I am dead serious."

"So important that you'd go against your own vow?"

The Time ghost turned towards one of his time windows, drawing the Observant's attention. Now he, as well as the Observants, stared at the not too distant future.

_In Danny Phantom's hands were the source of power incarnate. The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage._

_He placed the ring onto his finger, feeling nothing but it's cold metal. Then came the crown, and all it bore. On their own they were nothing, but wear them together and they give you power unimaginable._

_He let out a scream that echoed through the realms of both the living and dead. To many, it was a sound of either imminent doom or imminent salvation. To all, it was the dawn of a new age and a new king._

_In the background, you could here ghosts from all over the zone cheering in jubilation. There voices rising in unity of one chant._

_"All hail King Phantom!"_

Clockwork stopped the video in the time window.

"As you can see, he's got an important role in the future." The Time ghost spoke. "Now, kindly observe the door."

Once the ghost of Time knew he was alone, he turned towards the back towards the time window. A different one, placed next to the one showing Danny taking the thrown. Hesitantly, he played the possible future.

_There he stood. Though he wasn't the Phantom that they all new and loved, but the one they feared. His skin blue and his eyes red with hate._

_He bore the Crown and Ring._

_Danny Phantom, engulfed in the power of the being the new king, stood. __He screa-No, he _roared_ to the people below him. The humans. His voice was as cold as the touch of death, but carried fire only true hate could create._

_"Humans of Amity Park!" He shouted. "I am the King of all ghosts!" He stated for all to here. "And I declare war!"_

The ghost of Time looked at the vision of the future with a blank stare, though his thoughts were far from calm.

"Danny Danny Danny." He mumbled. "These are the only two possible futures that you can take."

_And thanks to the Crown and Ring, even _I_ don't know which it'll be._ And that truly scared the ghost of Time. Not knowing, it was the same to him as being struck both blind _and_ deaf. _You should thank me Danny. _Clockwork thought. _What I do next is something I've sworn never to do._

He was going to directly interfere with the timeline.

And pray he made the right decision.

* * *

Aragon Kingdom

The former Prince, now a prisoner, sat in his former dungeon, now him home.

He struggled against the chains that bound him. It was simple ecto-steel forged into shackles for his hands and feet.

In the past he would have been able to snap them like twigs. This was back when he was the ruler and had the power of his medallion. Now he was a powerless ghost, dethroned and imprisoned in his former dungeon.

_All because of my idiot sister and that human!_ He thought angrily. _And the _halfa_!_

He continued to struggle out of anger and frustration.

If he had paid attention, he would have noticed an unnatural occurrence, even for the Ghost Zone.

The chains, which had been freshly forged and tempered, suddenly gained a few rusty spots. These spots were so precise in their locations, they rusted threw vital points.

As the former Prince continued to struggle, the chains weakened until finally...

_Snap!_

They broke.

"I'm...free?" He hadn't expected that, but it was welcomed. "Now to reclaim what's mine."

He was arrogant, greedy and vain. Yes, he was all of these things, but he was no fool. Prince Aragon knew that he couldn't just waltz in a reclaim what he once had. Not after the defeat his father went through, as well as the stakes and declaration. He had few, if any, minions and even his amulet was gone.

But he wasn't completely without means. He had the most dangerous weapon anyone in a royal family could obtain.

A black heart and snake mind. He would do everything in his power to get his throne back...or in someone else's power. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he began forming his plan.

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 6**

Danny Fenton A.K.a Danny Phantom A.K.A the Ghost Prince was in a rush.

He was running through the empty halls of Casper high. The reason it was empty was because everyone was attending a class, which he was attempting to do.

_I'm almost there!_ He thought. _I'm actually going to make it!_

The bell went off.

Danny lowered his head as he entered the classroom.

"Care to explain why you're late this time Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked.

"...No." Danny answered as he took his detention slip.

The young teen made his way to the back of the class where his friends sat.

Tucker Foley, the African-American techno-geek. Sam Manson, the Ultra-recyclable vegetarian. His closest and dearest friends, his only friends. They stick together through everything.

"Ghost?" Sam asked.

"Parents." Danny answered. "I was late, so I decided to fly when-"

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Fenton?" The teacher asked.

"No sir."

From then on, it was the basics of any class. The teacher spoke while the students struggled to pay attention.

* * *

"Hey Fen-tina!" An obnoxious voice called. "I got a D minus on my math test, you know what that means?"

"You're going to become productive and apply yourself?" Sam asked mockingly.

Dash was about to make a comeback when he noticed something about Danny. He was wearing the Ring of Rage. The jock had no idea what the object was, how could he, all he knew was Danny had it.

"Wearing your girlfriend's jewelry now?" Dash mocked. "It's supposed to be the other way around."

"It's the twenty-first century Dash." Sam and Danny retorted as one.

"Lovebirds." Someone in the back spoke.

"We're not lovebirds!" The shouted back.

"Come on." Danny stated. "We're going to be late."

Danny's attempt to leave before things could escalate failed. The bully placed his arm in Team Phantom's path, blocking them.

"Make it quick, I've got places to be." Danny stated.

This shocked all the students in the hall. Wimpy Fenton was talking to Dash as if he were beneath him.

"One fast wailing coming up!" Dash shouted as he reared his fist back.

_"Bullies..."_

The whisper echoed around the hall, unnerving the students. Many of them began searching for it's origin, already aware of the source. Ghosts. None of them, minus Team Phantom, noticed Danny's breath.

All of the water fountains in the hall, three in total, began rattling violently. The water burst from it's nozzle with unnatural force and accuracy. It collided with Dash, knocking the jock down and keeping him there.

Danny and his friends couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Of Mice and men!" Lancer called. "What's going on here."

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Who is responsible for this?"

All hands turned to Danny.

With a roll of his eyes, he made his way towards detention. This kind of situation had happened so often that he and his friends just consider detention apart of regular school hours. The days without it where like early release.

* * *

-Detention

Danny, his friends and Mr. Lancer entered class for detention. Danny decided to use his time to be productive and finish as much of his work as he possibly could.

"I'm so disappointed in you Mr. Fenton." His teacher spoke. "You were never a bad student, but lately you've been acting out. I thought you were going to pull through after the who Doom game craze wore off." He looked at the student. "What caused you to act out like this?"

"I didn't." Danny stated, not looking up from his work.

"Oh, and I suppose all of those students where lying on you?" Mr. Lancer asked skeptically.

"Yes." He answered.

Mr. Lancer was intrigued by his answer. "And why would they do that?"

"Dash is the school's football star and one of the Casper High popular students." Danny stated from his work. "Biggest and most popular student against the wimpy, weirdo Fenton, no contest. I'm basically the newest Sidney Poindexter."

Mr. Lancer was stunned by Danny's blunt answers and couldn't help but flinch. Poindexer had _died_ because of all the bullying, whether directly or suicide, it's still unknown.

"Well if it's so bad, why don't you report it?" The teacher asked.

"You saw what happened in the halls." Sam spoke. "Everyone was quick to blame Danny."

"Remember the day Sam changed the menu?" Danny asked.

"How could anyone forget such a horrible day?" Tucker asked with a gag, but faltered under Sam's glare. "I-It's, uh the day ghost began making public appearances."

"What was it you told me after that food fight?" The halfa asked rhetorically. "Oh right, Dash is exempt because of his game winning tosses." Danny stated. "We, however are not."

Now Mr. Lancer was feeling very uncomfortable. He _had_ said that, not one of his proudest moments.

Danny and his friends saw that his statement had an affect on the teacher. They decided to push it and drive there point home.

"Mr. Lancer, how many times has Dash been in the middle of some commotion?" Sam asked. "And it seemed to be the other student's fault?"

Mr. Lancer paused for a moment to consider the question. There had been quite a few confrontations with Dash and numerous students, but Dash usually walked away with nothing more than a detention.

_Hmm, maybe I should look into this more._ He thought. _But first._

"I must correct your statement Mr. Fenton." The teacher spoke. "You have two things Poindexter did not." With a nod of his head, he motioned towards Sam and Tucker. "I think detention has been long enough."

Danny and his friends shared a smile before leaving. The halfa handed in his paper, completed and left.

* * *

"Wow Danny." Sam spoke impressed. "When did you become such a diplomat?"

"It just came to me." He admitted as he looked to his finger. "I think it might be the Ring."

_Clockwork did say that it would influence me._ He thought.

On their way out, they passed a particular locker. 724. The locker that housed a direct connection to Sidney Poindexter.

Taking a quick look around, they saw that no one was paying attention.

He opened the door and was greeted by the nerd ghost.

"Hello your majesty." He stated nervously. "I-I apologize for getting you into trouble. I just, I..."

"Easy." Danny stated. "Not going to execute you for something like that."

That seemed to be the right thing to say because Danny noticed the ghost let out a sigh in relief.

"Princess Dora wanted me to give you these." He passed a scroll and amulet through the mirror. "Said it was important."

Danny took the scroll and examined it. He would have to see to it as soon as he could if it needed to be delivered this way.

"She gave it to you?" Danny stated as he wracked his memory. "That's right, you're on good terms with her."

"We both know what it's like to be bullied."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. He may not know the exact depth of either of them, but without his powers, his statement to Mr. Lancer was all the more true. He would have been the next Sidney Poindexter.

_No, wait._ He thought with a growing smile. _I have wonderful friends._

He read the letter.

Sir P-Danny

I have had this delivered by one of my few friends, one I know I can trust. This is the amulet worn by my brother, you earned the one worn by our father after defeating him, but there is a problem. The one worn by father has vanished, and so has he.

Be warned! My father is just as cruel as my brother and more powerful. He will not easily accept defeat by you. He may-No, he _will_ try and reclaim the thrown, and your life.

Also, I believe it is customary for those in a relationship to...date, is that the proper word? You can contact me with the amulet when you wish to court me.

P.S. Do not use the amulet in anger, you will lose yourself to it. I believe you have seen the affect on Lady Sam.

Love Dorothea

Danny read the letter twice over, shifting between a smile and frown.

The amulet was a wild card. It gave him more power, but he ran the risk of losing control. He gave a sigh before he placed the amulet into his backpack. It was a risk he was accustomed to, but he was not one for pushing it.

"You'r not going to wear it?" Tucker asked before reaching for it. "If you don't want it..."

He pulled his hand back after Sam delivered a painful smack to it.

"No way are you getting any power like that." Sam stated. "We don't need another incident like Tucker Phantom or Pharaoh Tuck!"

"You told her about that?" Tucker asked in disbelief. "Well, as long as you don't get it either. You'd probably go ballistic and burn Paulina to a crisp."

Both Danny and Sam nodded in agreement, she would. This was a fact, proven in one of their many adventures.

"Well, where to?"

* * *

Team Phantom had made it out of the school when they ran into another...complication. It was Valerie Grey A.K.A The Red Huntress and one of Danny 'enemies'. It was a one sided hatred.

"Hey Danny." She spoke.

"Hey Val." Danny and Tucker greeted, while Sam settled with a cross of her arms.

"Hey you been waiting for us?"

"Danny, I need to talk to you _privately_ about something important." She spoke as she pulled him away. "First question, where did you get the ring?"

Danny looked at his finger for a moment before back the the huntress. He remembered that she had been a pawn in Vlad's game and knew a little, if only, about it.

"It's a bit of a trophy." Danny stated, only half lying.

"Danny, I need to warn you about it." She spoke urgently. "It's connected to ghosts and I'd advise you to get rid of it. Don't ask me how I know, just trust me on this."

"You said first question." Danny spoke, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, I-"

She was cut off by a beeping from her pocket. It distracted her long enough to miss Danny's ghost sense go off.

"I'll have to get back to you on that I'm...late for work!"

Danny watched her 'go to work' in the opposite direction of her job.

"You going after the ghost?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'm gonna let Valerie handle it." He answered.

* * *

"So, do we have a deal Plasmius?"

Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmius, looked at the dethroned King before him in contemplation. He considered the deal greatly and like all chess players, looked for any moves that benefited him the most. There were a few benefits, but nothing he couldn't achieve on his own.

"I don't see why I should help you." Vlad stated. "This is _your_ quest for power..."

"For my _families_ power!" The former King angrily corrected. "To be rightfully inherited by my children! Not usurped by some boy so self-righteous that he doesn't know when he doesn't deserve power! Not this power!"

Vlad couldn't help but nod in understanding. Even though he had no children of his own, he understood the desire for an heir, a legacy. One of the many reasons he had taken an interest in Danny.

"We have a deal." The evil halfa spoke.

_Though you may think yourself a King, you are nothing more than another Pawn on my board._ The evil halfa thought. _Or maybe a Bishop._

* * *

**Review-I know you're out there. Just say 'I like'. I hope you do after reading this far.**

**I know there wasn't much action, just need to build things up.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 7**

"So you know what the plan is?" Plasmius asked.

"Yes." His 'pawns' answered as one.

"Then go." He ordered.

_So Daniel, the real game is starting._ The evil halfa thought. _And the best player always makes the first move._

* * *

Danny was preparing to leave for school when he realized he almost forgot something. The Ring of Rage and the Necklace from Dora.

He placed the ring in his pocket, he didn't want to leave it out for anyone or let them see it. If Valerie could notice it, who else had? Best not to tempt people or inform them of any possible connections between him and Phantom. That, and he didn't want to lose it or for anyone to steal it.

_Now for you._ Danny thought as he grabbed the necklace.

He noticed that the gem was beginning to glow and pulse very quickly. He noticed that it matched the feeling in his head, every time it pulsed, he felt a throbbing sensation, it wasn't painful, but it was still a throb.

_Maybe I should go to the Kingdom and check on-_

Before he could finish his train of though, his ghost sense went off. With a roll of his eyes, he transformed and flew out of the window.

If he had stayed for just half a second longer, he would have noticed a change. An invisible and intangible hand extended from the walls and grabbed the necklace from his bed. It was gone with the item before it was even sensed.

"Huh, must not have been a threat." He though aloud.

Danny returned to his room and paused. _Something feels...off._ He thought.

It was a subtle sensation, barely noticeable until you focused on it. That same feeling where you've forgotten something for a second before picking it back up. Only he wouldn't be picking anything back up.

His alarm began ringing, he would have no time to search for it.

Had he stayed a moment later, he may have noticed what was missing.

* * *

Team Phantom were currently ridding their motorized scooters through the city on their way to school.

"Danny, we're going to be late." Tucker stated for the umpteenth time. "Can't we take a _higher_ route to be sure?" He asked, hinting at his friend flying.

"Not today Tucker." The halfa answered.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, noticing his mood.

"Headache." Danny answered. "Like a constant banging, giving me a migraine."

"I can help with that." A familiar voice spoke. "Can't have a headache if your head is on my mantle."

"Should have flown." Tucker jabbed.

Danny and his friends began riding around on his motor scooter for his life. They were too open for Danny to transform and the team were low on weapons.

"Come on Skulker, can't we do this another time!?" Danny asked as he drove through town. "I have to be in English class in ten minutes ago!"

"Oh please, it's not like you need it _your majesty_." The hunter stated, adding the last part mockingly.

"So is this an attempt at the crown?" Danny asked as he prepared for the inevitable fight.

"I'm a hunter, I have no desire to rule." He answered before he rubbed his mechanical chin. "Then again, I could legally make all ghosts my prey...nah. I'll settle for your hide."

Danny had to admit, he felt a growing respect for the ghost. He knew who he was, a hunter, not a power hungry villain. No, this ghost just wanted his pelt to place upon his wall.

"I don't know whether or not I should be happy or not that you're sticking to your guns." Danny spoke.

"Speaking of gun!" The hunter exclaimed. "Here's an upgrade!"

The ghost's arms opened to reveal several new canons, each one looking more painful than his previous upgrades.

Danny continued riding before making a sudden turn into an alley.

Once he was sure he was alone, he gave his battle cry and transformed into his alter ego. Looking down, he saw that his costume was back to it's original form. He was no longer dressed in what Tucker regarded as his Royal Phantom form.

Though he could feel the ring burning in his pocket, begging him to wear it.

"Let's get this over with." Danny stated.

"Someone's irritable."

Danny took the offensive and fired an ecto-blast towards the ghost hunter. It was stronger than usual, but not as strong as his Royal blast. It was still strong enough to blow the ghost's leg off.

Skulker, unresponsive to the missing leg, fired an ecto-seeking missile towards the halfa. Danny flew to the side to avoid it, only for it to turn around and chase him. Danny tried this several times before he got an idea. He turned his destination towards Skulker.

"You honestly think that old age move will work?" Skulker asked cockily. "It's keyed into _your_ signature."

Just before he collided with Skulker, the halfa split himself into two, going around both sides of the hunter. They re-merged behind the hunter and turned with his hands glowing with energy.

Thinking he was going to fire, Skulker turned with his weapons ready. Only to be hit from behind with his own ecto-seeking weapon.

Armor destroyed, he was left vulnerable to the Fenton thermos that Tucker was carrying.

"Alright, I'll fly this home and meet you in school." Danny stated. "No reason for both of us to be late."

"Why not hold onto him?"

"And risk someone opening it thinking it's free food?" Danny asked.

"Point taken." Sam stated. "We'll have the notes for you."

* * *

Danny flew into his home as silently as possible.

_It's quite._ He thought. _Good._

That meant his parents were either out searching for ghosts or playing checkers.

The halfa phased through the floor into the lab and went for the portal. He attached the thermos so that Skulker could be expelled back into the Zone.

Danny stood in front of the portal for a moment. Something about it seemed...different, and yet so familiar.

The throbbing in his head returned, He noticed that the portal began glowing at an irregular rate that matched the portals. Was there a connection?

_Maybe I should..._He began reaching for the portal.

He had just enough time to return to his human form as the door was slammed open. He instinctively turned the thermos invisible, he didn't need his parents questioning it.

They stood there with ecto-weapons in hand.

"Mom, dad!" He stated in shock. "What are you two doing here...in your lab?!"

"Our scanner picked up a high ecto-signature reading." Maddie stated not noticing her son's strange behavior. "Strange, it vanished just a second ago."

"That's the second time it's gotten passed us today." Jack stated angrily. "No ghost will elude Jack Fenton!"

_Hmm, must be the increase in power I have._ Danny thought.

"Well, I have to go to school." He stated as maneuvered passed them.

* * *

Just as he figured, he was late.

He began walking towards class, no reason to rush when you're already late. He was turning the corner to class when just as it did, he noticed that one of the lockers began rattling, it was locker 724.

_Why would Poindexter be going so crazy?_ Danny asked himself. _Is there a major bully attack happening?_

Without a second thought, he walked towards it. Before he could reach it, Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. There was a whistling sound in the air that Danny had become familiar with, missiles.

Acting instinctively, Danny put up an ecto-shield to cover himself and just in time. Around the corner came ecto-seeking missiles that collided with his barrier.

_Who is it this time?_ He asked himself as he began transforming.

He was surprised that, instead of coming from around the corner, the enemy came through the wall. It was Skulker with a new armor.

The ghost had slammed into Danny, crushing him against the wall.

"You thought you saw the last of me!?" Skulker shouted. "A hunter never surrenders!"

Danny kicked the ghost away from him, breaking his hold and freeing himself. Skulker stumbled before he punched the halfa, only to miss and hit the locker.

"A surprise attack while at school." Danny stated. "This isn't your usual hunting method."

"Oh, I'm just running out the clock." He answered.

Danny narrowed his eyes, Skulker never hounded him for anything other than his skin. Anything else was by someone else's hand. From what Danny knew, only one person held that kind of sway over the hunter.

Danny went intangible and flew towards the roof of the school. He needed to get to where he'd cause the least damage, the sky. Skulker would be close behind, he was tenacious.

"What's Plasmius having you do this time?" Danny asked as soon as the hunter arrived. "Make my day worse?"

"I don't need him to harass you." Skulker stated as he aimed a canon at the halfa. "I do that for fun."

Danny aimed a finger a fired a stream of ect-goo that clogged the cannon. Skulker tried firing it anyway, only for it to blow to pieces.

"What's wrong, having performance issues?" Danny asked just before his ghost sense went off.

"Ah, there's that wit of yours." A new voice answered. "And I though it'd be all business with you today."

Danny turned to see Vlad Masters standing a few feet away. It seemed he had been wait on the roof. Skulker nodded to the evil halfa and faded away.

"So what's the goal this time?" Danny asked. "Woo my mother or kill my father?"

"Neither, this time I came to warn you that our game has begun." Vlad stated with a smug smile. "And like a brilliant player, I made the first move."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked irritated by the vagueness.

"Well I couldn't very well attack the King head on, now could I?" He asked. "I need to take out the key players, like the Queen."

Danny paled as the words left the evil halfa's face.

"What did you do?!" Danny demanded.

"I believe it's still my move." Vlad stated as he backed away.

Danny quickly opened a portal towards Aaragon, but what he saw shocked him. His portal gave him a bird's eye view of Aaragon, or what was left of it. The kingdom was in ruin, as if there had been a war there. The devastation made his heart hurt. He was so shocked that he didn't realize he had company until she blasted him in the back.

Danny screamed in pain before turning to see Valerie in her new red huntress outfit.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here ghost!" Valerie shouted as she aimed her gun at the halfa.

"Don't try to fight him Valerie!" Vlad shouted. "Take this and hide it!"

Danny felt his heart drop when he saw the item in Vlad's hands. It was the necklace form Dora. Vlad through the necklace towards the huntress and she caught it. She was torn, she wanted to stay and fight the ghost Valerie saw how he desperately gazed at the jewel as it was through the amulet towards her.

"But-"

"Go!" Vlad ordered. "I will hold him off!"

With a nod the Red Huntress took off.

"No!"

Usually Danny would try to escape her or distract her so he could finish his task, not this time. It would play out the other way around. She had something he needed and he had no time to waste. Or it would have if Vlad hadn't stepped in the way.

"You have two choices dear boy." Vlad stated smugly. "You can either go after her and retrieve the item, or you could check on your _Kingdom_." He spoke the last word sourly.

"I don't have time for this!" Danny shouted.

"Well the only way to her is through me and-"

If he hadn't been a C-average student, he probably would have remembered he could duplicate himself. Instead, Danny flew _through_ Vlad, going intangible in the process. This action stunned the elder halfa, who stood and watched as the younger one flew through the portal.

"Didn't think he'd take it so literally." Vlad muttered to himself.

The younger halfa could track them down later, but right now he had more important matters, like his kingdom.

_Please!_ He begged as he flew through his portal._ Let me be on time._

* * *

The father of Prince Aaragon and Queen Dora stood in the throne room, Dora shackled in front of him. Her necklace of power in his hand.

The Princess was beaten and bruised, ectoplasm leaking from small wounds. They were trivial wounds for a ghost, but still bothersome.

"Where is your brother?" Her father asked.

"I thought you didn't care for the affairs of your children!" Dora declared.

Truthfully, she didn't know. He had vanished shortly after his re-imprisonment and no one had heard of him since. The only evidence were the rusty shackles. But she couldn't tell her father that, not that he'd believe her. Her only hope was too stall until the true king of the castle returned.

"I don't." The former king answered. "But when you ruin the legacy, I have no choice but to step in."

"A legacy you lost in fair combat." She stated with a smile. "You wear a crown that you no longer, if you ever did, deserve!" She smiled inwardly when she saw his face of annoyance. "My crown only got bigger, while you-"

"Silence!" Her father shouted as he slapped her.

She did not fall or beg for forgiveness as she would have in the past. Now she stood her ground and stared her father in the eyes with a hateful glare.

"Do you feel strong?" She asked. "Beating one who cannot fight back, that's a cowards ways."

"I AM NO COWARD!" He shouted. "I am the King of these lands! I am-"

"Nothing!" A cold voice hissed. "You are less than nothing!"

They turned to see Phantom walking towards them. His steps even, but heavy and determined.

"Danny!" Dora cheered.

"When I'm finished with you Drac, you'll wish you weren't dead." Phantom promised. "I'm sending you to the void."

Dora was taken back by Phantom's change. He was filled with so much rage, she didn't understand how it wasn't burning him out.

Danny looked around at the kingdom, his kingdom. It as in complete ruins.

He screamed.

**Review**

**Sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 8**

Danny had screamed.

In doing so he unleashed his most powerful attack to date. His Ghostly Wail. Filled with his raw emotion and power of the Ring, it reached new heights in strength. Too much. Danny couldn't control it, not that he really tried.

Danny hit King Drac head on with his attack, consuming him in the roar. The former King let loose a defiant scream before he was torn from existence. He had met his final end, beyond even death.

When Danny finally stopped screaming, nothing was left. There was no more King Drac. There was no castle either, it had all been destroyed. All that was left was him and Queen Dora among the wreckage.

Without a word, he collapsed.

* * *

_I feel...cold_. He thought. _But comfortable._

Danny awoke to see that he was resting in Dora's lap. She seemed to be wiping her cool hand over his warm head.

He gave her a small smile, which she returned, thought there was something sad in hers.

It was then that he saw the bruises on her face and he felt his anger build. Her father. Then the memories came back, her father wouldn't be a problem...ever...again.

Danny jumped from her lap in horror. It struck him what he did, the _severity_ of the situation.

He had beaten ghost, even people. He has destroyed ecto-constructs and machinery. In all of this, human or ghost, he's never _killed_ anyone!

Not in _this_ timeline, not like _him_!

"Phantom?" He heard Dora call.

He turned to her and she gasped at the sight. This confused him. Turning to find anything reflective, he found a large shard of a mirror. He wished he hadn't when he saw what he had.

His eyes. They were no longer eto-green or even blue. They were a blood red.

Danny dropped the mirror and began hyperventilating.

"No No NO!" He panicked. "Not here...not again!"

He flew away.

* * *

Danny was sitting on an isolated piece of land. It was a beautiful place, many call it peaceful. But if brought the halfa no peace, just the opposite.

The halfa was rocking back and forth, shuddering. He had pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making himself into a ball. If you listen closely enough, you could hear him let loose a few gasps of breath. He had been crying.

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He tensed for a moment before tightening himself into a smaller ball.

"Who is it?" He asked without looking up.

"Please tell me what's wrong." She spoke. "I wish to help you."

"Something's wrong with me, with my eyes." He stated.

"They are red." She stated as she pulled his head up to meet her gaze. "But still the kind eyes of my King to be."

He turned from hr gaze. "They...remind me of someone."

"Someone bad?" She asked.

"The worse." He whispered.

"...Do you know why some ghosts have red eyes and other's don't?"

"No." Danny answered.

"It's because they are filled with pain." She answered as she moved his face to looks at hers. "Pain of anger and sadness that even death couldn't bring peace to. It turned them from a jade green to a crimson red, like mine."

Slowly, he raised his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes, he could see the pain she mentioned. It was so sad, full of loneliness and

"Phantom. Danny." She whispered. "Though our marriage is...complicated, I still wish to aid you as best I can." She pulled him into a hug, his head into her chest. "Please, let me help ease your pain."

He tensed for a moment while in her grasp, but slowly, so slowly, he relaxed. Once he felt ease he broke from her and began pacing.

"I feel-I just feel so-"

"Let it out." She urged. "Let it all out."

And he did, he let everything out. He let it all out, in power.

The very ground under them began to shake and split beneath them. The sky darkened as dozens of lighting bolts struck the ground simultaneously and hail the size of boulder flew down. Spires of ice tore themselves from the ground beneath his feet. Between the sky and floor, a dozen tornadoes appeared pulling and blowing everything away.

It came to it's conclusion with a mushroom shaped explosion. The affect of the halfa's powers could be seen for miles, it could be felt even further.

Once he was finished, he observed the damage he had caused. A part of him was actually impressed with the power he possessed. The once lush area was now just a barren plain. What used to be a area full of life was now as dead as the desert.

He took a step forward for a better look only to stumble. If not for Dora reaching out in time, he would have fallen to the floor instead of her arms.

"Come, my King." Dora urged. "You're-"

_'Still pathetic.' _A familiar voice cut in.

Danny's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. He had been pulled back from his body and into the emptiness of power. It was speaking to him again. The Crown, his Ring.

"What?"

_'You lie here trying to gain peace after such disrespect!?'_

_'Even your Queen has been shamed and you don't act!'_

_'Have you know honor, no pride!?'_

"What are you all talking about?" Danny asked with growing annoyance. "I...finished Drac! He won't be-"

_'Yes! You did what was in the best interest of your people, you finally acted as a King! You proved worthy of the Crown!'_ The Ring admitted. _'Now, prove yourself worthy of me!'_

"What are you talking about?" Danny exclaimed in annoyance. "Prove myself worthy how?"

_'I am the Ring of Rage.'_ The item stated in anger. _'Wield me like an angry God.'_

* * *

Vlad sipped his drink with such satisfaction. He was enjoying the ride in his limousine.

"Sir, is it wise to be out at the moment?" Skulker asked. "The whelp is out there and you have something important to him."

"What, do you doubt me Skulker?" Vlad asked in mock disappointment. "Everything is going according to plan, my plan."

Skulker _did_ understand, more so than even Vlad. An prey, when desperate enough, will do the most surprising of things. And when wounded enough, will become more vicious.

He also knew that Vlad was so sure of himself, the weakness of many prey. When they think they're at their most invulnerable is when they're most vulnerable.

* * *

The Ring. Danny felt the power of it all flow through his body once more. It was simply part of a greater power, but still it overwhelmed the halfa. The power _and_ the anger. Those were exactly what he needed at the moment. This time, it was more than the beating for victory. This time, it was going to be punishment.

He had found his target, after opening a portal, he had found Vlad driving around in his limousine as if he hadn't a care in the world.

_'Such arrogance!'_

Raising his hands over head, he pulled storm clouds towards him. They began to shine with lightening and roar with thunder. With a wave of his arms, he brought down the power of both.

The limousine was hit point blank by the lightening, practically severing the vehicle in half. A second bolt to the backside of the vehicle gave him the desired destruction. He watched as the driver, a human, got out and ran for his life. He was inconsequential.

He watched as Skulker and Vlad, in his ghost form, floated from the wreckage. Danny was aware of the villains' momentary shock, before it was replaced with smug confidence.

"So, the prey thinks he can become the preda-"

_'No mercy.'_

Danny blasted him with an ice ray that consumed his entire armored body. He watched the frozen armor fall to the ground and was vaguely aware of the green speck that flew from the ice prison. With his entire suite was frozen, Skulker could only phase out of it, leaving the miniature ghost helpless. Inconsequential

"Well Danny, this is new." Vlad admitted in shock. "This is n-"

He fired another wave of ice, catching the evil halfa by surprise, freezing Vlad's arm. He wouldn't give them the chance to speak, to distract him. He wouldn't give the chance to do anything, not even defend. He would keep pressing the attack.

Vlad had just broken free when Danny had reached him. The younger halfa delivered a brutal, ecto-enhanced jab to the elder's stomch. Vlad was stunned by the power and fell to his knees.

He prepared to blast the evil halfa with pure ecto-energy. He ignored the please that the evil halfa was attempting. He could end everything now.

Danny was caught by surprise when something rammed into him from behind. Whatever it was, it latched onto him. But with a strong backhand, he was able to free himself easily.

Turning to see who or what it was, he was instantly annoyed. It was Valerie, dazed from the sudden powerful blow.

"You!?" Danny exclaimed in shock and anger. "I don't want to fight you, I just want the necklace."

"You're never getting that thing!" Valerie declared as she held the item. "You're going down, here and now!"

She fired a ecto-ray from one of her many guns. He evaded the blast and fired a smaller of his own, destroying her weapon. She had more.

"This isn't about you!" Danny shouted as she charged him. "It never was!"

"Shut up!" Valerie shouted. "I'm going to beat you and make you pay for what you did to me!"

_'Beat you...beat you...dethrone you.'_

Those words echoes in Danny's head. Making him angrier. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his finger felt as if it were on fire.

"Beat me. Beat _me_?" He asked in anger.

Valerie flew her board out of the way just in time as the halfa leaped towards her like a bullet. He hadn't even bothered to go intangible as he collided with the building, instead he rammed through the concrete and metal. He was unfazed by the damage, as well as unharmed.

Valerie felt a moment of fear, if he had hit her with that...if she hadn't dodged.

"Wha-"

"You've _never_ beaten me!" He declared as he lunged again.

She blasted a rocket from her suit in hopes of stopping him. It was a direct hit, but it didn't stop him. It hadn't even slowed him down. He was getting closer, and his hands were glowing.

"Get away!" Valerie cried.

She took off on her board, hoping to put some distance between them. It didn't do any good.

"I've always had to hold back against you!" He shouted as he caught her by the neck and forced her to look at him. "The little gullible girl being played by a fruit-loop!"

The pressure he was exerting on her neck was too much for her to bare. She pressed some button on her suite and an electrical current covered her, shocking Danny. He let out a grunt of pain as he released her. She gave him a sharp look as she rubbed her throat.

"You could've-

"Killed you?" He snapped, cutting her off. "Yeah, sucks when I go all out, doesn't it?"

Danny took off after her, faster than ever. It took him only two seconds to catch up to her and another to get ahead of her. Now he glared at her still form. She was frozen there, nowhere to go that he couldn't catch. Valerie stared into his eyes and was taken back. They were so angry, angrier than hers! And he ruined her life, yet he was angrier!

She clicked a button on her board, another beam fired at the halfa. He returned fire. Their power struggled for a second, just a second. The his consumed her power, and her as well.

He watched as she fell helplessly to the ground, landing on a roof.

_'More.'_

He fired again, blasting her still figure through the roof and into a car bellow. The vehicle nearly sandwiched her in from the force of impact.

As Danny advanced on his foe, another ecto-sphere building in hand, all else had been forgotten. The hundreds of people watching him, the damage he caused, the fear in their eyes. In his rage, even Vlad had been forgotten. All else was gone from his mind except his brutal anger.

Then something shiny caught his attention.

Turning his head, he saw his reflection and like that all his anger was gone. It had been replaced by fear. Dread. Despair. His hair was in between it's usual set place and wisps of flames. His eyes were a crimson red that brimmed with leftover anger. His face, it was cracking and gaining a tint of blue.

He looked like he did when he had merged with Vlad, between the corruption.

_What am I_\- His thoughts were cut off when he heard a pathetic gasp.

Danny looked at Valerie and felt his heart break.

Her face was a mess of bruises, welts and cuts. She had a slash on her face, going through her nose and lip, down to her chin. On of her eyes were swollen shut.

Her Technus enhanced suite, and the clothes underneath, were nothing but rags. They did nothing to hide her wounds. There were gashes all over her body. They looked like they'd never stop bleeding, they were too numerous and too deep. At least the ones that hadn't been sealed from the heat of his power. He thought he might have seen a bone of two.

Most of the flesh on her left arm was gone, what was left stopped off halfway towards the bone. Both of her legs looked as if they were completely mangled, her right looked to be twisted and the left was crushed.

The worst and obvious problem was the chest. It held a large and bloody piece of shrapnel hanging through her chest. It was too close to his heart.

Everything pointed to one thing. Valerie was dying. She had too many fatal wounds on her body_. _That doesn't even count the internal wounds she was suffering. He wouldn't live to see the end of the hour. Danny doubted she even has that long.

She looked up at the halfa with her one semi-good eye. It was full of tears and fear as she gazed at him.

"P-Please..." She whimpered.

_'Finish her!'_

"No no no, Valerie!" He took a step towards her and saw her.

"D-Don't!" She begged.

_'Kill her!'_

The Ring. He tore it from his finger and through it away, as if that would change anything. It only changed his outfit nothing more.

"Don't worry." He whispered as he lowered himself down to help her. "I'm going to get you some help."

He grabbed her broken body as gently as he could, though her pained screams said that it was gentle enough. He flew away as fast as he could.

Vlad had watched the entire fight, too intrigued by the younger halfa to interfere. That as well as the fact that, though he'd never admit it, he was afraid.

He leaned down and picked up the Ring of Rage.

_Well played Danny, a fine move._ Vlad thought. _Then you got sloppy in the end, but your bad move gives me an opening for two more. I just need to make a phone call._

Pulling out his cell, he called the least likely person.

"Hello, this is Vlad." He spoke with a cruel smile. "Have you ever thought of a teaching career?"

**Review-I want honest opinions. **

**I made my first Gravity Falls fic, please give it a look.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 9**

"He's still not answering!" Sam yelled again

She, as well as Tucker, had tried calling him on his cell countless times. For some reason, being in the Ghost Zone never interfered with cellular connections.

"I know." Tucker stated lowly. "You know what we have to do."

"Break into the Fenton portal and find him?"

"I'll grab the Boo-merang." Tucker sighed.

Three days. It had been three days since they had last seen Danny. Three days since the tragedy on the news with him and Valerie. Three painful days.

It was only by the grace of some higher power that it had been on a Friday. That gave them the chance to use the 'Staying at a friends' excuse to cover for him. It wouldn't do for them now.

They would have gone to find him if they could. Unfortunately, the Fentons had been on full Lock Down with Phantom 'Finally showing his true colors', as they say. They sat in front of the locked portal with ecto-weapons at the ready, prepared for anything.

Luckily, nothing happened.

However, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. They had learned that even semi-peace was just the calm before the storm.

"We just need to find a way to lure them from the portal long enough to..."

"I am the Box Ghost!" The specter shouted. "Fear my cubes...of doom!"

"Ghost!"

The teens were ignored as the Fenton adults chased the harmless ghost to who knows where.

"That was convenient." Tucker stated.

"We should ask Danny to go easy on him during the next beating as thanks."

* * *

-One trip to Aaragon later.

"So you're saying that Danny hasn't been here at all?" Sam questioned.

"I am sorry Lady Sam." Dora spoke kindly. "I have't seen him since he flew of to face the one called Plasmius. Is he in any danger?"

"We doubt it, but never say stop worrying."

"If he's not here, then where could he be?"

"One moment, I can find him." Dora stated.

Sam and Tucker watched as the Queen went into a sort of trance, her necklace began glowing. Since her father's...demise, she had taken his necklace of power for herself. It worked the same for her in every way hers would have.

"He seems to be in a place of healing." She answered with growing worry. "Why, I thought he was unharmed."

"He is." Sam stated sadly. "We know why he's there."

* * *

Danny hadn't left Valerie's side since he had brought her to the hospital. He just couldn't leave her. He had just stayed invisible when he brought her and turned human during visiting hours. He never let Valerie's dad see him. When it was time to leave, he would just become invisible again. He hadn't slept at all.

"I'm sorry." He muttered for the thousandth time.

Valerie lay in her bed, most of her body was in a cast. The only part not covered in a cast was her head, but it was still wrapped in medical gauze. She didn't respond because she couldn't, she was in a coma. The damage had caused so much pain that they had to medically induce her.

It had been touch and go for awhile, but they had managed to save her. Mostly. The damage to her body was too severe, they speculate that she would never hunt ghost again.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. His ghost sense went off.

Danny turned to see Dora in her human disguise, the same one she wore during the Pageant fiasco. Behind her was his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"This is my fault." He spoke.

"No, it's mine." Dora stated. "I...pushed you to do this, and it cost you gravely."

"Look!" Sam shouted. "Neither of you are to blame! If you need to blame someone, blame Vlad and the ring!"

"Sam's right." Tucker spoke. "Clockwork warned you that the ring would influence you and Vlad was manipulating Valerie. That's a bad combo, but what do expect from a villain?"

"If I had better control over myself..."

"Danny, you said it yourself, it's like containing a sun." Dora stated. "You can't control that...but maybe..."

"What?"

"I'm a fool, I should have thought of this sooner." Dora stated with growing emotion. "Danny, after school return to me, I'll have someone who could help you!"

Without giving any more of an explanation, she vanished before their eyes. All where confused by the sudden action and didn't know how to question it. The confusion was broken by a ringing from Tucker's PDA.

"Well, ten minutes until our first class begins." He muttered. "Are you coming?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Once the group made their way out of the hospital, they were greeted with an extraordinary sight. One that sparked great shock and even greater anger. Vlad Masters was standing by his limo, shaking hands with Damien Grey, Valerie's father.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing!" Damien stated as he shook the billionaire's hand.

"Think nothing of it." Vlad stated with his business smile. "Your daughter was only harmed because she was protecting me from that ghost. Paying her hospital bill is the least I could do for such heroics." He turned towards the group as if he had just noticed them. "Ah, young Daniel Fenton and friends, checking on Valerie I presume."

Danny and co stiffly nodded.

"Hello Mr. Grey." Danny spoke without meeting his gaze. "I'm...sorry about what happened." He stated with more meaning that the man could understand.

"It's not your fault Danny." He stated sadly. "It's Phantoms."

"Come children." Vlad spoke. "I'll give you a ride to school."

With no way to make a good excuse, the group hopped into the limo. Vlad soon slid in after them and they were off.

"You've got a lot of nerve Vlad!" Sam hissed.

The billionaire ignored the teen and reached into his pocket. They all tensed, preparing for whatever weapon he would pull out.

The Ring of Rage. Danny flinched at the mere sight of the artifact. Vlad couldn't help but smile cruelly at the child's discomfort.

"I have a proposition for you Danny." He spoke as he twiddled the ring in his hands.

"Why would I-"

"A good king never turns away a chance of good fortune." Vlad cut in.

They watched as the young halfa struggled with himself before sighing in defeat.

"I'm listening."

"Let's start off with a question." Vlad spoke. "Why do you constantly switch back and forth, between ghosts and humans. Why not just pick a side?" He asked. "Honestly, why do you even keep coming back or going there?"

"It's my respon-"

"It's _our_ responsibility!" Sam and Tucker cut in, making the young halfa smile.

"Then hand over Crown and Ring, let me be the King." He held up a hand to stop Sam's rage before it burst. "If I command the ghosts I will make sure that none leave the Ghost Zone ever again." He promised. "You'll finally get a normal life, you could finally focus in school and be that astronaut you dreamed of being."

"How do we know you won't try to conquer both world's like Pariah?" Tucker asked.

"With the Crown and Ring, I'll finally have the power I deserve and I am patient." He stated with a growing smile. "After all, everything dies eventually, everything would serve me in the end."

"Including us?" Tucker asked skeptically.

The evil halfa could only shrug.

"His choice in the end." Vlad answered.

"And should he choose to keep the crown?" Sam asked.

"Then I shall remain on Earth and rule." He answered. "Under me, there shall be no wars or starvation, I shall bring the world into an age of peace and prosperity. And being a ghost, I shall live forever. The peace on Earth shall last until the end of time."

"What about those that don't want to serve?" Sam asked.

"Ask Danny what he shall do to those that don't wish to serve him?" The business man countered. "But later, we've reached our stop."

They had pulled up to Casper high with a full two minutes to spare. The trio had only taken a step from the cab when they were greeted with the second biggest shock of the day.

"Hi sweetie!" Maddie called.

"Hey Danny-boy!" Jack bellowed. "Guess who get's to teach Ghost 101! Us, your mom and dad!"

* * *

"As you can see, Danny Phantom is going down a dark path." One of the Observants spoke. "Going as far as considering making such deals with Vlad."

"I can see, what concern is that to me?"

"Should he become the evil he is destined to be, he shall become a threat to ghost's as well as humans, worse than even Pariah Dark." Another Observant answered.

"And if he doesn't become evil?" Another ghost asked.

"Do you still wish to serve him?"

"...No."

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 10**

Danny and his friends blinked once-twice-three times before they fully processed what was going on. Unfortunately it seemed that what they were seeing was real.

Danny's parents were now at school as their teachers.

"I hate you Vlad." Danny stated without looking back.

"I know." The evil halfa stated smugly. "Now consider my offer." He stated before he climbed into his limo and drove off.

* * *

"Any idea what Vlad might be planning?" Sam asked.

"No clue." Danny answered.

"Should we be worried?" Tucker asked.

"Very." Danny answered.

Vlad was a planner, he thought things through and didn't care who was sacrificed. They were nothing more than pawns of his chess board. It didn't help he was just as powerful as he was smart.

"Maybe we should play it safe and bail." Tucker offered.

"No, if Vlad was up to something violent we'd need to be here to help." Danny stated. "Though I don't think he'd try anything like that with mom around."

"So to be safe, we should stay close to your mom?" Sam asked uncomfortably. "Meaning...we have to go to that class."

Danny and his friends walked into class, unsure of what to expect. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Mr. Lancer was standing next to the Fentons, waiting for class to begin.

"Well class, we have a treat for you all." Mr. Lancer spoke. "As of today, there will be a mandatory Ghost 101 class, and Casper High is lucky enough to have two of the foremost leading scientists of the subject."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer."

"Okay class, let's begin." Maddie spoke excitedly. "What are ghosts?"

Everyone, minus our trio, raised their hands to answer the question. Even Jack.

Maddie pointed to a random student.

"They're dead people who keep on coming back here with super powers." He answered.

"Close. Ghost are manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness." Maddie explained. "Beings driven by said post-human consciousness, or to better phrase, their 'Obsession'. These obsession are what drive the ghost to do evil-"

"And good." Danny added, he couldn't help it.

"Excuse me?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Good, there are good and evil ghosts." Danny stated.

"Oh honey, ghost are evil through and through, now-" She turned to the board.

"But what of the good people." Danny countered. "Can't the ghost of a good person have an obsession for something they enjoyed in life, like...reading or watching over a loved one?"

"No." Maddie answered. "What's left over from a ghost is nothing but the worse of them. They're driven by their obsession and nothing else, they can't reason or-"

"So they're just following their basic instinct?" Mr. Lancer asked, earning a nod from his Maddie. "Then that proves they aren't evil, just driven by instinct...neutral. Nothing different from an animal, which aren't evil, just following nature."

_Not that it's much better._ Danny thought. He knew it wasn't true. But to have people think ghost were like animals was one step from having them think they were outright evil. _Then again, people are animals._

"An animal can reason." Maddie stated. "You've seen the ghost come to Amity and do nothing but terrorize us, how is that anything but evil?"

"What about the ghost that don't come through?" Danny asked hotly. "The ones that do never bother with humans. The ones that do are usually the same bunch, or are here for a simple purpose before they leave."

Mr. Lancer nodded in agreement. "It does seem unfair to judge all ghost on the ones that we've...encountered."

"Each one of those ghost caused mayhem and fear-"

"Until we put them in line!" Jack bellowed.

"Um, but you don't." Tucker spoke up.

"Yeah, usually Phantom shows up and saves the day." Someone states before the class began cheering for the hero.

"Phantom!" Maddie hissed. "I had planned to save him for a later topic, but I guess we should get this out of the way. Phantom isn't helping us. He is nothing but an anomaly against our research pretending to be the hero."

Danny was pissed. Sam could see how the words were affecting her friend. He kept it well under control, but she saw his eyes flash green just quick enough for only her and Tucker to notice. It was completely ignorant and biased, based on bad experiences. Her heritage was familiar with it.

"But maybe he does think he's some hero, a ghost that thinks he's doing something for the greater good. Take Overgrowth as an example, he thought he was doing the right thing." Sam spoke. "He thought he was saving the Earth, and for the most part he was right."

"By enslaving the human race?" Maddie countered. "Attempting to make them plant food?"

"He went about it the wrong way sure, but his heart was in the right place. By removing humans, you remove deforestation and the endless pollution." Sam stated logically. "Saving plants and animals alike."

"Question." Lancer stated with a raise of his hand. "How do you know all of this?"

"Our research has allowed us to make many-"

"Have you ever caught a ghost?" Paulina asked.

"Well, no-" Maddie admitted.

"Yeah we did!" Jack happily exclaimed. "We caught the ghost kid once!"

"Really!?" The entire class, minus the hero and Maddie, exclaimed.

"Yep!" The man stated with pride. "Caught him in the Fenton Ghost Weasel."

"And what happened?" Danny asked, knowing the answer.

"I...had to let him go."

"Why?"

"I freed him and made a deal with him to free him if he helped me save my family." Jack admitted.

"So you freed him, then tried to make the deal?" Someone asked, confused by the logic-or was it stupidity.

"Y-Yeah?"

"And did he?

"Yeah."

"So, without any obligation to do so, a ghost helped you save your families lives." Danny stated. "That proves that he has humanity."

The class began murmuring among each other at what they had heard. It was true logic right in their face.

Maddie could see the students were being persuaded by her son's words. She couldn't allow that. She needed to teach them that ghost were evil.

"Enough!" Maddie exclaimed. "Ghost, especially that Phantom, are evil! I mean, just look at what he did to that poor Valerie girl!"

As soon as the words left Maddie's mouth, she regretted it. Especially when she saw the devastated look on her son's face. She knew that her son and Valerie had a short but special relationship. Even the students had the decency to stay silent.

"Danny, I-"

The lunch bell rung, signalling the temporary end of class. Danny was out before anyone could say anything, his two friends close behind.

* * *

The trio found themselves in the lunch room, ignored by all. Everyone else was consumed by the topic of the ghost class, which led to ghost in general, which led to Phantom.

"Don't listen to her Danny." Sam urged. "She doesn't understand."

"That's the thing Sam, I could _make_ her understand!" Danny stated frantically. "I could show her...everything! I could show her how ghost can feel. How ghost can live a relatively normal life. I could show her how I, how we-" He trailed off, words failed him, but his intent obvious.

"But?"

"That's the thing, there's no buts." Danny admitted. "I know that they'll accept me, we've seen it happen with the Reality Gauntlet fiasco. We-"

The conversation was stopped when they saw that they had a new arrival, Maddie. You could feel the awkward tension in the air as she sat down across from her son.

"Sweetie." Maddie spoke softly. "I want to apologize, I shouldn't have brought Valerie into our...conversation. It wasn't right for me to use her condition as ammo against you. Or at all."

He smiled, maybe his mom was coming over to a more tolerant side.

Maddie sighed as she looked at her child seriously. "I think it's time we had a serious conversation, one I believe we've been putting off for too long."

"Mom?"

"Sweetie, Phantom...is a coward and a monster." Maddie states. "He pretends to care for the people, so that he can lure them into a state of security. He acts friendly enough, but he destroys homes and moves on without a care in the world!" She practically growled. "He's just waiting for everyone to fall for his tricks before he slides in the knife."

Danny and his friends stared at his mom in open shock. Tucker had even stopped mid-chew of his meat loaf.

Danny stood up and walked away.

"Danny!" Maddie called out. "Where are you-!?"

"We." Tucker corrected as he and Sam followed behind.

Danny didn't answer, he just rushed out of the cafeteria, ignored by all but his friends. Maddie called after them, but they hadn't even looked back.

"So where _are_ we going?" Sam asked curious.

"I'm-"

"We!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny smiled at his best friend. "_We_ are going to visit Dora...if you guys don't mind."

Tucker smirked. "A chance to get out of simple-minded class and spend the day on an adventure with my best friend?" Tucker thought it over. "I guess if I have nothing better to do." He checked his PDA. "I'm free."

"What about Vlad?" Sam asked.

Danny lowered his head as he considered the question. "...I think we're making the moves he wants, playing into his game."

"So what do we do?" Tucker asked.

The halfa smiled. "Find our place on the board and make our own move."

**Review.**

**-What do you all think, be honest. Anything you all want specifically in an upcoming chapter?**

**-How would you all like a fanfic about Dani being in Dan's world. Not the parallel Dani that would have existed, though she can be incorporated, but Canon Dani sent to a world where Dan was still free. Where our hero never intervened. There to find her purpose and help save the world for a better future, if she isn't crushed under Dan's might.**

**-Also taking challenges.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 11**

Danny and his friends had found an alley and the halfa created a portal into the zone.

He and his friends arrived at Dora's Kingdom. They were instantly greeted by a sea of happy faces and warm welcomes, more than half the citizens bowed to the halfa and his companions.

Tucker soaked it all in. Sam was embarrassed. Danny was smiling.

"Why do we ever leave this place again?" Tucker asked as he waved at the ladies in waiting.

"Because." Danny answered.

"Because what?" Tucker pushed.

"...Just...because." Danny answered, no longer smiling

"Danny!" A voice exclaimed, bringing his smile back. "You're here sooner than I expected."

The Queen of the realm that time forgot ran towards the halfa and, to everyone's shock jumped at him. He caught her in his arms and she tightened her grip around him, holding him close.

"W-What's with the sudden display of affection?" Danny asked, shocked by her behavior.

He cast a quick glance towards Sam, the goth merely smiled. She had accepted their friendship as nothing more.

"From what she's told me, I'm surprised she hasn't bedded you from all of the things you've done for her." A new voice spoke.

"Pan!" Dora exclaimed with a blush before turning back to the halfa. "Danny, I believe that you are familiar with Pandora, Guardian of Pandora's Box and Ruler of Acropolis." Queen Dora introduced.

"Yes, we are familiar with each other." Pandora stated as she bowed to the halfa. "It's a honor to be in your presence your majesty."

"No need for formalities." Danny stated uneasily. "We're friends here."

"True, but we are here for business." Pandora stated seriously. "Priorities are needed."

Dora nodded in agreement as she turned to the halfa.

"Danny, my-_our_ Kingdom is in a state of constant danger." Dora stated. "Since you aren't here all the time, ghost know that they can attack while you're at school. Until you become the King, if you do, they will use this as one of your weak points."

Danny nodded in understanding. Her own father had tried that, he paid for it dearly. But next time he might not make it to the Kingdom in time to save them. They'd need a suitable army to defend against future threats.

"Danny, among the ghosts of our kingdom, only a handful can truly fight." She stated truthfully. "And they aren't all that strong. And I am not strong enough to defend against every threat on my own."

"So we need allies, smart." Danny stated. "Did Aarogan ever have any allies?"

"No, he was both too paranoid and cocky." Dora answered. "He thought it would lead to treachery, and thought himself to powerful to ever be conquered."

"So I went through the liberty of creating a contract for your kingdom and mine." Pandora spoke. "You can have your most loyal subject read it over to make sure my terms are suitable for your kingdom."

Danny took the parchment and nodded.

_Allies._ He thought. _How many of those _do_ I have?_

There were the Yeti's in the Far Frozen. Clockwork. Dani. Wulf. The Dairy King? And...and...

Was that truly it?

Sure, the Yeti's were a Kingdom of their own, but what of the others? The Dairy King was...useless. Clockwork was more neutral unless necessary. Wulf was constantly on the run from Walker and his goons. Dani...he hadn't heard from her since the last time she flew into the sunset.

There was Poindexter, but he was more Dora's friend than his.

"Dora, I want to send some ghost out to find some possible allies." Danny stated.

"They are yours to command." Dora stated regally.

"Well there are these ghost that I think could be of help." Danny began explaining as he and Dora walked off.

"Welp Sam, just you and me." Tucker spoke as he watched his best friend walk off. "So, what-"

He stopped when he saw the usually cool headed goth acting like a chipper school prep. He chuckled when he saw why. She was face to face with one of the greatest goth icons in the world and finally had free time to converse. Sam was obviously taking advantage of that as she walked off with the legendary figure.

Well, what does Tucker do now.

"Oh ladies in waiting!" He sung as he walked away.

* * *

Sometimes it was easy for the goth to forget the obvious. She was living the dark dream!

She was literally in the land of the dead, surrounded by countless spirits! Her best friend was heir to said land. And she was talking to the to the ruler of some of the darkest things to exist.

_Be cool Sam, be cool._ The goth though as she calmed down.

"So Sam, would you like to drive my flaming chariot?" Pandora asked.

Screw her gothic pride, she was going to be giddy!

* * *

Tucker now had some random woman on his arms, she was in awe of his knowledge and his standings with the future ruler of ghosts. The techno-geek socked it all in like a sponge.

"So you are truly friends with his majesty?" The ghost asked in wonder.

"Best friend actually." Tucker clarified.

"He must truly trust you to give you such a title?" She pushed.

"I'd hope so." Tucker spoke.

"It seems that the heir to the ghost zone pales to your knowledge." She praised.

"Well..."

"I bet with that trust, you could easily...take the thrown." She whispered close in his ear.

"Yeah...it would be easy." Tucker admitted. "I could easily slip some blood blossom into one of his meals, or just trap him in a thermos and _lose_ it somewhere."

"And as the new King." She spoke as she slid her arms around his waist. "You'd need a Queen."

"Yes, I would." Tucker answered as he unwrapped her arms from his waist. "But it wouldn't be some commoner who thought a few sweet words would be enough to turn me against my best friend." He glared at the ghost. "I owe everything to Danny, and so do you, remember that when you try to make an enemy of your King. His allies are with him for a reason, loyalty. Something you don't seem to understand."

Tucker turned away and went to find his friends. He paused when he heard hushed whispers.

"Such loyalty."

"Such fierceness."

He turned to see more ladies in waiting, giving him hungry looks.

_Don't need to be king._ Tucker thought as he changed his direction to them. _Just his right hand man._

* * *

"So Danny, why did you and your friends arrive so early?" Dora asked. "Surely your studies aren't over yet."

"No, it's...some problems I have to sort out." He stated uncomfortably.

"If I can help in any way?" She offered.

Danny looked at her and smiled, then frowned. She was showing concern. This was exactly what he wanted to show his family. Ghost cared, they can feel.

"It's my family." Danny stated sadly.

"Ah, I believe I understand." She spoke.

"Wha-No!" Danny hastily spoke. "It's not like that, they're just...ignorant. They don't understand."

"Understand you?" She questioned.

"Me, you, all of this." Danny stated as he motioned to the Zone itself. "They think that ghosts are unfeeling beings of evil."

"And you wish to show them they are wrong."

"But they refuse to accept it." Danny continued. "Not all ghosts are evil, some just want to be left alone."

"Not all of us want to be alone." Dora spoke in his ear. "Some of us just want to held by our King."

Danny blushed at what she was implying.

He boldly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, much to her delight. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. Dora pulled Danny into a hug and they stood like that for awhile.

_This is...nice._ Danny thought. _But all nice things must come to an end. _He pulled from her hug, much to both their disappointment.

"I have to get home with my friends." Danny stated. "Have to make sure that the town is safe and that our families don't worry."

"Surely you and your companions can take some time off to relax." Dora urged. "I doubt your town will fall if you spend a few hours relaxing."

"Well..." Danny contemplated.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tucker walking past him with a female ghost on each arm. He strutted by with his head held high and a swagger in his step, ghosts giggling at his jokes. He saw Danny and gave the halfa the thumbs up.

His eyes were turned up to see that Sam was driving a flaming chariot being pulled by half a dozen pitch black Pegusi. All the while she was cackling with glee as Pandora held on for dear after-life.

He hadn't seen them that happy in awhile. Lately it had been all work with protecting the town from ghost, with the newly added ghost politics. Not to mention the melodrama that had been added to his-their life.

"Why not, we've earned a break." Danny stated.

"Excellent!" Dora cheered. "Let us proceed with this 'date' of ours."

* * *

"Samantha Manson!" An irritating voice shouted. "Where have you been?"

"You were with that Fenton boy, weren't you!" Her mother accused more than asked. "I don't know why you hang out with that boy, honestly! He and his family-"

Sam had began to tune them out, as she had learned to do long ago. Not that they noticed. They weren't even trying to talk to her, they were talking _at_ and _around_ her, but not to her.

_I don't know why I deal with them_. Sam thought to herself. _Never had to deal with this in the Ghost Zone._

True, in the Ghost Zone she was free to be herself. No one tried to dictate her future for her, or try to make her conform to their way. No one was ashamed of her strange ways, in the Ghost Zone, _her_ ways were considered the norm.

_It would be so easy._ She thought.

She could pack her bags and leave at anytime she wished. In the ghost kingdom she had the nice position of a noble and adviser, she would need for nothing for the rest of her life. Or after.

_So why don't I?_ She asked herself. _Honestly, why _do_ I come back?_

"Now you two hush up!" A new voice ordered.

Sam, and her parents, turned to her grandmother. The elderly woman may have been frail in body, but her spirit was as strong if not stronger than in her prime. It was more than enough to demand their obedience. That, and she was in control of the family's funds.

"Now I don't want to hear ano-!"

Her demands were cut short as she began having a coughing fit. It seemed to be a bad one as well.

Sam rushed to her side in worry. Ida Manson looked towards her granddaughter with a warm smile before turning to her son and daughter-in-law, they hadn't moved from their spot during her fit. Without another word, they left the room.

This is why Sam stayed, her grandmother. The only one who ever gave a damn about her. She owed everything to this woman.

_I can't leave her alone._ Sam thought. _Not with them._

In all honesty, she didn't trust them. It was moments like that, not showing Ida Manson any concern, that reinforced her beliefs. They were just waiting for the elderly Manson to pass on and take what's left of the inheritance.

_You're the only thing keeping me here Grandma._ Sam thought.

It was obvious that the old woman's time on Earth was limited. But until then, Sam was going to take care of the elderly woman as well as she had for her.

* * *

"Tucker, where have you been!?" His father demanded.

"We were so worried about you!" His mother shouted near tears.

"I was with Sam and Danny." He admitted. "Danny's going through some stuff and..." He trailed off.

His dad sighed. "You're a good boy son." He stated. "But you know how your mother and I worry, we just...need to know that you're...okay."

Tucker felt torn in his heart, not for himself, for his friends.

He had a good home-life, sure school was a hassle, but he was a genius and had a bright future. Hacking into state of the art security systems with a simple P.D.A. was nothing but proof. He came home to a humble and loving family. They didn't try to control him or press their beliefs on him. They just pushed him to be the best that he could.

His best friends didn't have that. Sam was constantly fighting against being controlled by her family while Danny had to carry countless burdens on his shoulders.

He was given love, nourishment and security. Everything a person could ask for. He would admit, shamefully, that he wanted more.

He wanted power, women, respect. If he couldn't have respect, he would enjoy fear. If women wouldn't love him, he'd be happy for them to desire him. If he couldn't have power, he wasn't above taking it from someone else.

Moments like that made him feel like he was Vlad, history spoke for itself after all. In the Ghost Zone he had power as one of the future Kings best friends, respect _and_ fear would follow. Women would desire him because of that.

_But, unlike him, I have Sam and Danny._ He reasoned happily.

They were his best friends and best for him. Sam was someone who was strong willed and would stand up for and by him when needed. And when necessary, she'd knock some sense into him. Danny, there was no other word for him than brother.

Yeah, life was good for Tucker. Why should he change the way things are? He'd stick by his friends no matter what, his family would understand.

_My friends have stayed by me._ He thought. _No way will I turn away when they need my help. _

* * *

Danny flew to his house and peeked through the window. His parents were up and staring at the door, obviously waiting for him.

_Great._ He thought annoyed.

With a sigh, he turned human and walked in through the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" His mother demanded.

"We thought a ghost had got you!" His father added.

_It could have just as easily have been a human._ Danny thought.

_Why did I come back to this?_ Danny thought annoyed. _I have too much to deal with than this._

He had to make sure his Kingdom was stable. Make sure that no ghost had caused too much damage while he was gone. Avoid losing his secret identity to his enemies, while making sure he didn't hurt them too badly. The humans anyway, so fragile. While the ghost had to be constantly on edge for any tricks.

He'd be lucky to get three hours sleep before he had to be up for school to repeat the whole ordeal again.

Danny sighed. It would be so easy. Cast off his human life and let Vlad deal with them, it wouldn't be such a great loss. After all...

_They're only humans._ He thought before paling and shaking his head. _No! Can't think like that, can't _ever_ think like that._ It was how _He_ would think of people.

"Sorry." Danny stated. "I was with my friends."

He couldn't leave. He had a responsibility to protect the people of Amity from evil. But he also had a new duty, he had to protect his citizens from hunters like the G.I.W and...his parents.

If he didn't, he'd be no better than Vlad. Or Him.

**Review**

**P.S Please check out my Star vs. The Forces of Evil fic, Blood Bound Knight. And review it!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'

**Chapter 12**

"Hey guys." Danny greeted. "Sorry I'm late I-"

The halfa let out a gasp of blue mist. Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off. He just groaned, that was the fifth one today! And he hadn't even gotten to his first class!

"I'll have the notes for you." Sam stated, much to his relief.

With a grateful smile, he transformed into his alter ego and left. They watched as their friend flew off to save the day.

"Well Sam, I have to say that things are-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as they were snatched from the ground. Looking up, they saw that it was the trio of ghost vultures. That meant one thing, Vlad.

"This happens so often that we don't even bother to scream anymore." Ticker stated dryly.

The ghost flew the friends into a limousine.

"Hello Sam and Tucker." Vlad greeted with a sly smile. "I thought I'd give you a lift to school while Danny is handling that conveniently dangerous ghost."

"And you couldn't have just pulled up to us instead of having us kidnapped by your pets why?" Sam asked with crossed arms.

"Because you would have said no." Vlad stated, to which they nodded in agreement.

"Before you start, what can you really offer me that my friends can't give me?" Tucker asked, never taking his eyes from his screen.

Vlad sat there for a moment as he examined the two before he began to chuckle. The chuckle grew until he was laughing.

"You're clever Mr. Foley, I'll give you that." Vlad stated before he became very serious. "But you aren't _that_ clever. There are those out there, ghost and human, who dwarf even your intelligence. Now, the question isn't what I, or even Danny, can offer you, it's what _you_ can offer." Vlad stated. "I mean sure Danny and you are pals, but he has even greater responsibilities. Now more than ever."

"And we'll be there to help him." Sam stated.

"How?" Vlad asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last I checked, while informative, your other worldly knowledge," He waved his hands for added affect. "Is limited to the occult, and even that isn't a hundred percent on ghosts. I mean sure, you'r smart, but you aren't the smartest. And I highly doubt he'd appreciate you two risking your fragile human lives when he can have a strong ghost do it."

"What're you getting at Vlad?" Sam demanded.

"Eventually Danny will have to make some hard choices, with people who can help him. I mean _really_ help him." Vlad added. "He won't have time for his friends who mooch off of him. Even if you help him build the proper kingdom, how would you help him maintain it."

"And you think Danny would toss of to the side?" Sam asked skeptically. "He won't do that, we're his friends."

"Two friends or two hundred ghosts." Vlad stated. "If he's a good friend, he'll save the majority. Unless you think he'll put you before them, hmm?" Vlad paused as he considered it. "Knowing him, he might actually choose you two, that's bad for a leader. A good cause for a revolution if I say so."

"The ghost love him, they wouldn't do that." Sam insisted.

"Then why don't all of them bow before him?" Vlad challenged. "Because not all ghost love him, and it takes more than that to lead."

"It takes respect." Tucker stated. "And all ghost have that for him, whether they like him or not."

"Tucker, I see so much of myself in you." Vlad stated honestly. "You're bright and always kept in the shadow of one who's supposedly your friend. I want you to join me." Vlad stated. "With me I can help you start a great company, one that could spread across the glob. You could put your intelligence to use for something other than hacking security and-"

"If Tucker _ever_ decided to build a company, I'd help him." Sam stated, cutting the villain off. "I've got more than enough cash."

Vlad just laughed again. "Please, if not for Danny you two wouldn't say a word to each other. Let alone fund a company of something he'd try and create.

"We are friends!" Sam insisted.

"The Ultra-recycling vegetarian with the techno-savvy carnivore." Vlad stated sarcastically. "You two are so opposite I'd think it was the start of a bad romance."

The two looked at each other and blushed heavily. They had went to a dance once, and sure they enjoyed themselves, but nothing came of it. It was like dating you sibling. The gagged at the notion.

"Tucker is-"

"Someone who believe in progress and indulgence." Vlad cut in.

"He also doesn't like being talked about like he's not here." The techno-geek stated.

"Oh, look at that, we'v arrived at your school." Vlad stated. "Off you go and have fun."

Without warning the two teens were shoved from the limo and fell onto each other. They watched as it sped off without a care in the world.

"Can you believe him Tucker?" Sam asked angrily as the stood.

"Yes." Tucker answered honestly.

"What!?" Sam exclaimed in shock. "How can you possibly-"

"Some of the things he said makes sense." Tucker stated. "Logically, we may actually be dead ends for Danny."

Sam wanted to yell but stopped when she saw the far away look in his eyes. Tucker began walking in a different direction than the school.

"Tucker!" Sam called as she followed him. "Where are you going?"

* * *

Tucker had kept quite, which unnerved and annoyed Sam, all the way towards their destination. The museum. It had been a long trip and they had definitely missed their classes, but that was the last thing on their minds.

"Tucker?"

Tucker took a glance at the magical mirror that adorned the sarcophagus. A second later, it began to shake and glow and as it opened. Suddenly, the artifact swung open and out stepped a mummy-like ghost.

"I. Am. Risen!" Hotep Ra declared.

Tucker took a step forward and crossed his arms.

"Hello Hotep."

"My liege!" The ghost exclaimed before kneeling. "How may I serve you?"

"My Scepter." Tucker demanded. The ghost reached into the folds of his bandaged body and pulled the powerful artifact free. He knelt to a knee as he handed it to Tucker. "Go to the Ghost Zone and begin constructing my Kingdom, one truly fit for a Pharaoh!" Tucker ordered.

"As you wish!" Hotep stated before flying off.

The whole time Sam had been silent, mostly out of shock and confusion. Now it was just confusion, and she wanted answers.

"What was that!?" Sam demanded. "How come he wasn't trying to destroy us!?"

"When I ended my...episode, I wished that no one but us remembered what happened." Tucker stated. "That means he doesn't know he's already double crossed me."

"And he will do it again!" Sam stated.

"Yes he will, but he won't succeed." Tucker stated happily. "Last time he made the Spinx too loyal, he'll do it again." He motioned to the sarcophagus. "And we'll be ready. And when we're done with him I'll have a kingdom, an army and Spinx to offer Danny."

"I-you-wow." Sam stated shocked. "That's pretty...cool!"

"Thank you Sam." Tucker stated proudly.

Though she didn't say it, Sam was uncomfortable with Tucker holding such a powerful weapon. She didn't like the way he stared at it, like it was one of his precious machines that he obsessed over.

"Right, so I guess we should head to the Fenton's."

"Why the Fenton's?" Tucker asked without looking at her.

"Well, that's where we're going, isn't it?" Sam asked. "To the Ghost Zone."

"With this I have the power to do anything I like. Absolute power over every particle in the universe. Everything that has ever existed or ever will exist. As from this moment-are you listening to me, Sam!?"

"Yes." Sam stated uneasily. "I'm listening."

Tucker turned to look her in the eyes. "Because if you're not listening I can make you listen, because I can do anything!" He insisted. "As from this moment there's no such thing as free will in the entire universe. There's only _my_ will, because I possess the Key to power!"

"Tucker, are you all right?" Sam asked as she backed away. "Snap out of it!"

"Well of course I'm all right." Tucker stated casually. "But supposing I _wasn't_ all right. This thing makes me feel in such a way I'd be very worried if I felt like that about someone else feeling like this about that. Do you understand?

"...Yes." Sam answered feeling relieved. "The the sooner we hand this over to the proper guardian-"

"The better!" Tucker finished.

Now that the tense moment was over, they shared a small laughter.

"There's just something I need to do first." Tucker muttered.

Raising the powerful artifact high, they were transported to a different area.

Had they payed just a little more attention, they may have spotted a little bug. One that, while small, still vaguely resembled Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

"Whoa." Sam muttered as she tried to focus.

It took her a moment to regain her balance, once she did she knew where they were. They were in the hospital, in Valerie's room.

They could see the former huntress there in the bed. Seeing her so still was...unnatural. She was usually full of life, passion. In her quest for revenge against the ghosts and her attempt to connect with people now that she's not at the top.

It was almost like she had been a comic book heroine, reaching one of those crucial points in their lives.

"What are we doing here Tucker?" Sam asked uneasily.

"I told you Sam, absolute power over everything." Tucker stated dismissively. "That means power to help correct our friends mistake."

Tucker pointed the artifact at the healing girl and they both began glowing. Her body began to jerk as the magic began it's affect on her. She gave a groan of displeasure and shuddered. All at once, it stopped.

They watched as the huntress began to stir, signs that she was waking up.

Just as her eyes began to flutter, Tucker raised the scepter again and they were gone.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to need you to stop doing that." Sam stated as she wobbled.

"Sir Tucker, Lady Sam!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The two turned to see Queen Dora sitting on her thrown. The regal seat next to her was currently empty. It was then that the humans noticed that the throne room was occupied with other ghosts. It seemed that Tucker had brought them there during court.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Tucker asked.

"For the friends of my king, never." Dora stated. "Where _is_ Danny?"

"He's either currently handling some ghost or some ignorant hunters." Sam answered.

"Queen Dora, I came here with the offer of an alliance." Tucker stated as he bowed. "I am having my own kingdom built and would like to offer my full allegiance for a seat on the Council of the King."

"We, and I speak for my betrothed when I say this, accept." Dora stated with a smile.

"Frostbite." Tucker spoke. "I would like for you to guard this until Danny himself needs it."

"A powerful item, I understand why you want it hidden away." Frostbite nodded in understanding. "You honor me with such a task."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but that's a bad idea?" Sam stated. "I believe that Pandora should seal it away in her box forever."

"I agree." Pandora spoke. "I can feel it's corrupting nature."

"But then no one could use it." Tucker stated. "I think that something this powerful could be useful, Danny might need it."

"The Scepter is too dangerous to be left unchecked." Pandora stated as she stood.

"That's why I'm giving it to Frostbite." Tucker explained. "He and his people can guard it like the Infi-map until it's needed."

"It shouldn't be used at all!" Sam stated.

"That's be a waste!" Tucker stated, growing agitated. "You saw me heal Valerie! That proves it can be used for good as well. Or shouldn't I have done that?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions!" Sam stated with crossed arms.

"If I may interject, my people have guarded an object that would allow us to change fate itself and have not been corrupted yet." The yeti spoke pleasantly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"No reason to push it." Pandora stated. "Besides, two objects of such power in one spot...it may tempt more ghost than even your army can handle."

"Yes, but your box has been stolen before, and from your own home. By Box Ghost was it?" The Yeti countered with a cynical smile. "While the map has never been stolen from us."

Pandora narrowed her glowing eyes as she watched the yeti. The insult had not gone unnoticed by any in the room.

"Having such power just lying around is asking for trouble!"

"Yes, and releasing all the world's evil to get the Scepter wouldn't be troublesome?" Frostbite asked. "Why did you add a blow button to it?"

Pandora stood in anger, her flaming hair roaring with her emotion. Frostbite stood as well, growling like a fierce beast. Dora stood between the two, trying to placate them.

"Aarhg, why do you have to be like this Sam?" Tucker asked in frustration. "It's always your way or the highway!"

"What, I'm nothing like that!" Sam denied.

"The changing the menu without caring for anyone else because it's what's best for them." Tucker offered with a raised eyebrow. "You never even asked how the others felt about eating the grass!"

"Are you still on that!?" Sam asked exasperated. "Sorry for trying to make the world a better place!"

"A better place for you doesn't make the world better!"

"And you would know, wouldn't you King Tuck!" Sam snapped.

"I don't know, lets ask Undergrowth how he feels!" Tucker countered. "I'm sure he'd side with his favorite gardener!"

"You think I don't want to use this thing!?" Tucker demanded, finally loosing his cool. "Why do you think I'm taking these contingency plans!"

"You sound like Vlad!" Sam shouted. "Like you're making moves!"

"I'm trying _not_ to be like Vlad, that's why I'm making these _moves_!" Tucker snapped.

"So bribing your way into the kings good grace isn't like Vlad?" Sam challenged.

"I'm sorry, is it wrong to secure the future of my life and after-life?" Tucker asked sarcastically. "Sorry if I don't want to be a burden to my friend, but we don't all have a fat inheritance waiting for us!"

The two glared at each other. Maybe there was something to Vlad's words.

"I don't even know why we're friends!" They shouted as one.

And like that there was silence. There words echoed in the air and the ghosts understood that there was something else at work. Tucker and Sam said nothing, they wouldn't even look at each other.

"Queen Dora." Tucker began politely. "I'm giving you the choice." He handed the artifact to her and bowed. "You share the decisions, so you make it."

"I-I-" Dora was was at an impasse. If she gave it to Frostbite then she'd risk insulting Pandora, and vice-versa. She couldn't even wield it or she'd risk corruption. _I'm sorry._ She thought. _But I have to think of my people. _"I will give it to Frostbite."

Pandora said nothing as she stood and walked from the palace, Sam followed behind. The techno-geek didn't feel the triumph he had thought he would in being picked, but he wouldn't back down now.

Frostbite knelt before the Queen. "Thank you, you honor me with your trust."

"I fear I may have dishonored you with this burden." The Queen stated sadly as she watched her friend leave.

* * *

"All according to plan." Vlad stated as he rubbed his cat. "I'm that much closer to checkmate."

He was watching the two 'friends' have their argument from one of his spy cams. It was just one of many that he had hidden around Danny and his friends.

"I don't understand?" A voice asked.

"I placed a few words that made them doubt themselves into their heads, an elementary but efficient move." Vlad stated smugly. "They're currently going against each other, building instability. This would cause plenty of distress for the prince, making him sloppy."

"But why aren't you worried about the Scepter, its power is great."

"I was unable to procure the artifact on my own, even an image of the boy couldn't open the tomb." Vlad stated, not hiding his frustration. "So I had him retrieve it for me."

"But now it's secure in the land of ice." The voice stated. "Even you can not best Frostbite."

"...True." Vlad growled before gaining a devious smirk. "But I won't need to." He looked at his screen as the Doctors tried to figure out the miracle of Valerie's recovery. "And thanks to the boy, I have a Pawn back in the game. Oh, what the heck, I'll make her a Bishop, she's earned it."

"Soon we strike?"

"Yes my Knight?" Vlad answered sinisterly. "You and all my unique pawns."

**Review**


End file.
